


Children of The Wild Ones

by Acidic_Stars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Awesome Laura, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Dead Erica, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Stiles, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jealous Derek, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mama Stilinski Feels, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles, Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sourwolf, Stiles-centric, Team Human, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_Stars/pseuds/Acidic_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after Season 3x06. "Scott, just listen to me, ok. You’re not no one. Ok, your someone. Scott, you’re my best friend. Ok and I need you. Scott, you’re my brother. Alright so ... So your going to do this then, your just going to have to take me with you, then. " Stepping into a puddle of gasoline to save his best friend, Stiles could do that. It was the intake of breath behind him that made him think over everything he's been through in the past year and what its gotten him. Or in which Stiles Gets angry that Derek wasn't there to help his pack when they needed him the most and decides he's done with werewolf bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Come for You

**Author's Note:**

> "I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
> My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
> I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
> To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
> So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
> I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
> Here and now this I vow.
> 
> By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
> No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
> But only if you told me to  
> And I'd fight for you  
> I'd lie, it's true  
> Give my life for you  
> You know I'd always come for you  
> You know I'd always come for you."

It starts when Scott announces Derek's dead that Stiles stomach clenches the first time. The pain from it getting worse and worse the further away from Beacon Hills the school bus took them. Derek was dead, Scott wasn't looking to good and Coach was being an asshat as usual. Derek was dead. The statement kept ringing through out his head. Nights of research on the Darach. Heather, Erica. Dead. When they stop at the rest stop after Jared throws up it's a relief. Allison stitches up Scott while Issac beats the shit out of Ethan again. Scott gets weird and everything calms down. Stiles forgets his adderall so his mind is going a mile a minute. When they get to the hotel is when everything goes to hell. Boyd, Issac, Scott, and Ethan are acting crazy. Stiles, Lydia and Allison are trying to save the day. They manage to stop Ethan from cutting himself apart, Boyd from drowning and Issac from his crippling panic. Stiles knows what panic is like. He's been there. It's the were abouts of Scott that is the most worrying. They can't find him anywhere. Its when they go to get the last road flare that they find him drenched in gasoline with the final road flare that things get tense. Allison's crying, Lydia can't seem to breathe, and Stiles is dying a little bit as well. Dying because everything that they have been through is his fault. 

"It all started that night, the night I gotten bitten. Remember the way it was before that? You and me? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all. " Scott says, and every word is like a punch to the gut. They seem to ring in Stiles head along with thoughts about Derek and his other dead friends. But Stiles can't see Scott this way. He can't see his best friend tear himself apart with guilt when Stiles knows the truth. It's his fault. It's been his fault all along. So he tells him everything he needs to talk Scott down.

"Scott, just listen to me. You're not no one. Scott, you're my best friend, okay, and I need you. Scott, you're my brother. Alright, so if we're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you then" he says as he's stepping into a puddle of gasoline to save his best friend, Stiles could do that. Stiles could help in some way even if it was to die with his brother. Taking the flare out Scott's hands he tossed over his shoulder somewhere. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, Allison sobbing in the back ground, and Lydia's intake of breathe. It was the intake of breath behind him that made him think over everything he's been through in the past year and what its gotten him. He felt the heat on his back from the fire and the weight of Scott, Lydia and Allison around him from where they hit the ground.

The flames are reaching full height when Lydia tugs on his sleeve.  
"Stiles do you see that? Do you see what's in the fire?" She whispers in his ear. As he's turning around to glance at what she means he catches the dark cloak, the sinister feeling and knows. He just knows this is the Darak. The one who has been killing for sacrifice's and who knew how many more he was gonna kill.

" I see it... I see it holy god. Is that what or who I think it is?" He says back. Still staring into the flames as the Darak disappears.

"Stiles what do we do?" Lydia asks him. She's trembling slightly next to him. When he stands up he pulls her with him. Scott and Allison have already moved to get an old hose connected to the hotel to put the remaining fire out.

" Well Lyds, What I know I'm gonna do is get my shit, and sleep on the bus to start with. Then I'm going to go home and do more research and your gonna help me." He tells her. Inside he's panicking but he needs to figure things out. Scott and Allison have out out the fire and are standing a little ways away in a hug so tight it looks painful. She is sobbing into his chest and he seems to be shaking as he's holding her.  
"Hey Scott! You ok man?" He says as he walks towards the couple.

"Yeah man, I think I'm ok. Thanks dude. That really cleared me head up." Scott says giving Stiles a hug. Now these two may be brothers but they don't hug to often. Its a nice feeling. Lydia clears her throat behind them a few times, and when they let go and turn around she's back to good old Lydia.

"McCall you need a shower, Stiles you too. You both smell like gas. And might I add that I would like to get the hell out of this hotel. I mean seriously was no one listening when I said I don't like this place?" She says with a perfectly arched brow. When they go to respond she holds up a hand.

"Don't even try to make excuses. Both of you go get cleaned up, then pack your shit. We are sleeping on the bus. I am not setting another foot in that hotel if I don't have to." She's says as she starts walking away with a sway of her hips. The other three just stare at each other for a minute before following after her.  
"Oh and another thing" She says twirling back towards them on the stairs. "Get Boyd and Issac into the bus too. I don't want anymore mishaps with ritual suicide." and with a final hair flip she leaves to go into her room. Allison close behind her.

When they both get back to their room after checking in on Boyd and Issac and updating them on the change of plans, stiles shoves the few things he had unpacked back into his duffle bag while Scott gets in the shower. They don't say anything to each other. They don't need to. For right now everything that needs to be said, has been. Stiles is just putting on clean t-shirt when Scott steps out on the shower. After they get their stuff together they walk out the door, meeting Issac and Boyd on the landing. 

"Why does it smell like gasoline out hear?" Issac says with a sniff to the air. When Stiles looks closer he can see Boyd's nostrils flare to as if taking in the scent. "Well you see boys. while you were both re-orienting yourselves with the real world, we were making a big explosion to roast marshmallows in the parking lot. It's to bad you missed out." Stiles snarks on the way down the stairs. The girls at the bottom already waiting. The looks and Boyd and Issac's faces are almost comical and a relief to Stiles after the night they have had. As they settle down on the bus. Lydia gives him a look saying they will have words. Many many words about what happened. Stiles dreads that conversation. He dreads having to re live tonight. For now he just wants to sleep. There is one more thing he has to get out though. His brain is about to explode if he doesn't say something.  
" Scott Buddy? Dude we lived. You now officially have to sit down and watch all of the Star Wars films like you promised." He says turning in his seat to look at Scott. Scott just rolls his eyes and drifts off while from the back of the bus, he hears a muted chuckle and Issac's question of "Who hasn't seen Star Wars? Scott have you been living under a rock?" with that Boyd's laugh gets louder until they are all laughing. Its infectious, if not a little hysterical. The relief that they all lived, for the past few hours is astonishing. They laugh and laugh all poking fun at Scott until one by one they get quiet and finally drift to sleep.

Morning came all to soon with bang of the bus door and the Coach yelling at them. "I don't want to know, I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled. So pack it in, PACK IT IN!" Finstock yells as other students start filing past then still sleepy teens. The most surprising thing is when Ethan voluntarily next to Scott. Stiles and him exchange uneasy glance when Ethan bites out " I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." When Stiles tries to tell him, he was the one to save his life he disregards him and gets up after a quick jab at maybe not saving his life next time. When Lydia get a hold of the coach's whistle and turns it upside down wolf's bane comes out of course. It's always wolf's bane. It all makes sense now. Every time coach blew the whistle yesterday wolf's bane would enter the air and slowly poison the werewolves on the bus. It was almost the same as Lydia's birthday. Except it was just the wolves hallucinating this time. When Stiles takes the whistle out of Lydia's hands he isn't quite sure what to do with it. He knows he wants to get rid of it before coach notices he has....oh shit he already noticed. Which leads to Stiles tossing it out the window.  
"STILINSKI!!!!!!!" Coach yells making the whole bus quiet as it pulls away from the hotel. Everybody turning to stare at the new showdown between Stiles and Coach Finstock. "What the hell did you do with my whistle?" he yells.  
"Well coach, I uh, You see...." Stiles stammers trying to get his ADHD brain to cooperate to come up with an excuse. Thankfully Scott jumps in with an excuse for him. Scott his best friend and this is why.  
"But coach there was a bug on it." Or maybe not. Looking to Lydia for help is no use because she just rolls her eyes in a your on your own gesture. Stiles might strangle Scott. Nope he's definitely going to strangle Scott. The coaches face seems to get redder and redder as the two start sinking further and further down into their seat.  
"Stilinski, McCall next practice your both running suicides for two hours! Everyone else here will carry out regular cross country activities! Any questions?" Finstock shouts out. "Not another word Stilinski or I will throw you off the bus next." He says then turns around to go back to his seat.

"Stiles buddy?" Scott asks quietly. When Stiles turns to him, His best friend already looks kinda sheepish. When Stiles goes to open his mouth the coach yells at him again. It looks like the creepy fuck is going to enforce his no talking policy by staring at him the whole ride home. What is it with me being a creeper magnet? Stiles asks himself.

First Derek... oh. Derek....Derek is dead Stiles. He won't be creeping on you anymore. There won't be anything like that anymore. No abuse, no threats no Derek. The pain in Stiles chest returns all at once. What was wiped out with panic last night comes back in full force as he remembers Derek is dead. Derek is dead and he isn't coming back. They have to fight the Darach and the alpha pack all on there own. Or with Peter, but then again no one likes Peter. Stiles definitely didn't want Peter's help. No thanks.

As everyone seemed to be settling down for the long bus ride, Stiles mind was racing. The sound of his phone buzzing broke him out of his thoughts though. On it was a text from Lydia. "We need to talk, when we get home." When he looked up to see her watching him, he just nodded then went back to his thoughts. 

When they got back to Beacon Hills all hell was going to break loose. A storm was coming and Stiles didn't want to be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is My first Fic. Im just getting back into writing and it is unbeta'd so mistakes belong to me and me alone. Title comes from "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnFpgi4vOoA&list=FLS-ebPS9-cGwb1oKuZ0ERJA&index=2"  
> Based religiously off suberb artwork from deviant art.  
> "http://thebeetle.deviantart.com/" for her amazing shaman stiles pictures that kinda got my mind working.  
> The chapter titles are going to be songs. I will try to post the song link for each chapters inspiration in my end notes.  
> Chapter Song- "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeNTNlOIz_0"


	2. A Thousand Other Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
> I never knew daylight could be so violent  
> A revelation in the light of day  
> You can't choose what stays and what fades away
> 
> And I'd do anything to make you stay  
> No light, no light  
> No light  
> Tell me what you want me to say
> 
> Through the crowd, I was crying out  
> And in your place there were a thousand other faces  
> I was disappearing in plain sight  
> Heaven help me, I need to make it right"

Rage.... Rage didn't even begin to cover it. The red that flowed across his vision was nothing. The strong furious beat of his heart wasn't it. The rush of adrenaline through his brain wasn't it either. It was the pain radiating pins and needles through out his whole body, every nerve ending shot with anger. Lightening was shooting through his veins, leaving the energy around him crackling with static. Stiles knew the others could feel it to. This sick rush of desperate, dark, depressive power. Lydia and Allison flanked him. Scott standing just behind them. Boyd, Issac, Peter and even Cora were in the middle. Derek and this woman were on the other side. 

It had started as a normal visit to the loft. Peter and Cora had been waiting for them. No one said anything about Derek. No one could. The pain was to fresh in all of them. From Erica, from Derek... It was silent for a few minutes when Scott started to talk through what happened at crazy motel with the girls, Issac and Boyd. Stiles on the other hand could't utter a word. The pain of feeling so close to Derek was coursing through his body. He was contemplating leaving when of course Peter spoke up.

"Stiles my darling boy, what has you so despaired? It can't be the loss of my late nephew can it?" He said. Snarky Peter has made an entrance. Great, Stiles thought. Stiles wanted to ignore him. Wanted to shut out everyone's voices. Wanted to go home and sleep for a week, make it a year. He was bone weary and felt a hundred years older than seventeen. He wanted to ignore creepy, obnoxious Peter, wanted to. Just couldn't. Couldn't resist the urge to to sass back and get some normalcy back. Couldn't resist the urge to fight a battle of wills with Peter. It was one of his major flaws, his Achilles heel.  
"Why Peter, I didn't know you cared so much. I'm flattered. I didn't know you cared about my well being so much. I mean I would prefer dinner first, but I totally understand why you want to rush into things with me. Know one can resist all that is Stiles. Were you jealous of Derek's affections, Perhaps?" Stiles said trying to keep his tone light. It had sounded a little forced and flat but no one seemed to pick up on it. No one that is Except Lydia, and Issac. It's always the two of them. They always know what Stiles is feeling, with Allison in a close third.  
"Stiles dear, jealous is not an attractive feature of mine. If you had wanted a date all you had to do was ask. I'm more accommodating if I have time to prepare and primp. I do so like to look my best." Peter snapped back.  
"Sorry Peter but I believe your best was dead in the ground. Oh you don't think so? It seems we have come to an impasse. I'll have reschedule that date for a few decades or well never." Stiles said getting another rib in. He was starting to feel lighter. More like him self. His fatal flaw was once again his savior. His insistent talking again works in his favor.  
Peter narrowed his eyes ready to shoot back when whatever he was gonna say was interrupted by the door to loft being slide open.

Eye's were flashing and claws coming out. Human's were pushed to the back of the group. Everyone crouched ready to attack when the fight just seemed to drain out of them. Stiles looked around confused. Shouldn't the werewolves be at attack ready? If there was a threat they should be ready to face it. everything was still for a second, when the whining started up. It sounded like a room full of puppies looking for attention. looking around at the group all the werewolves face varied, from shock to happiness to worry, to slight anger . Stiles was just about to ask what was going on when in walked Derek. Derek who everyone thought was dead. Derek who looked whole and healthy. Derek who was holding the hand of a woman... a woman Stiles knew very well. Miss Jennifer Blake, English teacher extraordinaire. Stiles didn't trust her. Neither did Lydia or Allison. When the problems had started up in town... she just happened to show up. It was something they had discussed together at some time or another. Questions were running through Stiles head. Well more than usual since he had forgotten to take his adderall this afternoon. Aside from the questions there was something else. Something unnamed. It wasn't quite hurt or pain. It was darker and deeper, more intense and that's what set Stile off. That's what triggered the red across his vision and the crackle through his veins. The wolves around him must have felt what was happening because the all stopped the puppy whines. Everyone turned to look at him even Derek. There was a light in Derek's eyes that Stiles had never seen. Alight Stiles had wanted to create, to make, to nurture. Stiles wasn't the one that put it there. She was. The teacher. Who all of a sudden knew about werewolves, who was okay sitting in a room full of them, who was holding Derek's hand.

Vision red, limbs shaking he started to walk. Walk towards Derek and that woman. Stiles couldn't even think her name, it was like poison straight to the heart, or like gasoline on flames. Wasn't that a good comparison. Gasoline to flames. Derek's family burned to death. Scott and him could have died last night... Stiles could still smell the gasoline. This woman only added fuel to fire. It was like a fog had settled over Stiles, white noise rushing in his ears blocking out sounds of shock. He brushed off hands that tried to grab him and pull him back. Hands that were gentle. hands that were firm. There was one pair he swore pushed him forward. Forward on his war path. The wolves realizing it was futile parted like the red sea, clearing his path straight to Derek. Under the red haze of his vision he saw Derek's welcoming smile, then frown of confusion, then shocked realization. There was a grunt of pain and multiple intakes of breath. Shock was evident in the air around them. Derek had release Miss Blake's hand when Stile punched him as hard as he could across the jaw. Stiles knew how to throw a punch, his dad was the Sheriff for gods sake. Just as Stiles registered the pain in his hand, and the blood dripping off his knuckles Derek was righting himself. He hadn't landed on the ground like Stiles had hoped but as least stumbled back a few inches. There was a sick satisfaction in everyone;s dumbfounded faces. Lydia had a tinge of smugness to it. She had to have been the one to push Stiles forward. He would ask her later, all that mattered now was the words he was going to say to Derek. The words that were vomiting out of his mind so fast his tongue burned. Stiles noticed out of the corner of his eye people shifting. Cora, Peter, Boyd and Issac shifting closer to the wall, out of firing range. Allison, Scott and Lydia flanking him. Derek was steady. Jennifer was behind him. She kept flicking glances around, almost nervous like. Here gaze would stray to Stiles every so often, but wouldn't hold. When Derek opened his mouth Stiles just didn'  
t want to hear it.... he was done and he was going to tell him that.

"Stile what the fuck is your problem?" Derek manged to grit out.

"What's my problem Derek? Really my problem? My problem is you!" Stiles yelled back. The air around them was tense. Both had stepped up chest to chest. Everyone else took a step back. Well two in Miss Blake's case. Derek was flashing his alpha eyes while Stiles eyes were flashing amber fire.  
"What the hell have I done? What did I do to make a big problem for you Stiles? Last time I checked you were the one that needed me to stay alive!" Derek roared back. The reiteration of those words hurt. Those words that were said so long ago in the middle of the pool. 

"Do you really want to know what my problem is with you Derek?" At his tight nod Stiles continued voice soft but laced with fury. " We thought you were dead Derek. Your body was gone when Peter and Cora went back to find it. We thought the Alpha pack had taken your body. Do you know know the kind of pain we have been feeling. The loss your pack has been feeling for you, for Erica?" At the mention of Erica, whatever Derek was about to say died on his tongue so Stiles continued. " We have been stuck for over twenty four hours wondering how we were gonna survive with out you. Hell half of us almost died last night at some godforsaken hell hotel. Where were you Derek where were you when your pack needed you? Where you with her? That was a rhetorical question, I already know the answer." Stiles said. The tone of his voice hadn't changed. It wasn't going to, he knew what he was going to say. What more would there be to say after this. " Do you know Issac, Boyd, Scott and me almost died last night? Did you know that while you were fucking someone you hardly know, half your pack was in danger? Boyd tried to drown himself in a bathtub... Issac wouldn't get out from under a seedy hotel bed... and Scott and Me? Well we almost burned to death. Scott well he almost died on the trip too. He was slashed open so bad, Allison had to sew him up. All weekend grief has been tormenting your pack and you were here all along. Here screwing with our teacher." At the mention of Miss Blake, she tried to open her mouth, tried to say something to Stiles. Derek looked angry and sad. The light that Stiles had seen when he walked in had faded from his eyes. Stiles didn't care, he wanted this to hurt. He wanted to hurt Derek in a way that he would realize what his pack had gone through. He wanted Derek to feel their grief tenfold. " Didn't you learn anything from Kate Argent Derek? Didn't you learn to get to know people before you screw around with them?" Derek was regaining his anger, Stiles could see it. Peter and Cora looking angry as well but it wasn't directed at Stiles. "While you were here, I was stepping into a puddle of gasoline. I was trying to reassure my best friend that it wasn't his fault you were dead. Trying to convince him we were going to make it with out you. We would come up with something. Derek where were you? Why didn't you come when we needed you?" Stiles said in the same dead voice. Lydia had moved closer, putting her hand on his shoulder in a show of support. Allison and Scott as well. He wasn't finished though. Not Quite. " Derek I'm done. I'm not going to watch this pack go up in flames again. Did you know my mother was friends with yours? Did you know I was at the station with my dad when the call came in? Did you know Laura used to babysit me sometimes? I remembered you in the passing during the years after you left. You, your family. When my mom died I tried to block it out and you know what I succeeded. No memory of the Hale's, no fond thoughts of dark hair and green eyes. Then you came back into town and Scott got bit. It all came back. Child me idolizing you, who you were how strong you were. My mother's tears when my dad told her what happened. I didn't say anything though. I couldn't. You were so hurt, and so cold when you came back. Who was I just another teenager to bother you? So I waited, I waited to tell you. Till you were strong again. Had a strong pack again. It's to bad because now I'm not waiting anymore." With one last ounce of fury Stiles sighed " I'm done Derek. I wanted to wait but, this. This is to much. It's like a cycle for you. History always repeats itself. You meet a woman and you hardly know her. Fall into bed with her and I promise you she will destroy everything. Destroy the pack, and this time destroy you. I'm not going to sit around and watch the light fade from your eyes like I did when I was a kid. That means from now on I never want to hear from you again. No more research, no more help. I don;t want to be a last resort and I refuse to watch this pack burn again." Stiles voice was dead. No pain, no fury, no hate, just dead and defeat. 

Without anymore word's He started to walk towards the door. Nobody moved, nobody said anything. He didn't look at Derek. Couldn't look at Miss Blake. Just wanted to walk out that door. Suddenly the silence broke. The puppy whines had started up again, Issac being the loudest. Stiles just wanted to escape, wanted to run from the room before the tears started to flow. Before the panic set in. His heart was starting to beat faster. When he stumbled walking past Derek, he felt the grip on his upper arm like a shot to his system. He felt it through his entire body. Radiating heat and a false sense of security. It only hardened his resolve. When he righted himself he jerked out of Derek's grip. He couldn't trust it. Couldn't trust Derek or the security that came with it. It would hurt tom much to lose. With his back straight and his head held high, he walked out of the apartment leaving his old life behind and the door open behind him

~

When Stiles had left the loft, nobody moved. Everyone was shell shocked. All this time no one had ever known the truth as to why Stiles was so insistent to run with wolves. To put himself in harms way to protect everyone and to research until he collapsed from exhaustion. Now they did and now he had walked out of that life forever. When everyone turned to Derek they received another shock. Derek looked like a man in extreme pain. There were shadows in his eyes and he looked like he was burning alive. Emotions flashed so fast across his face no one, not even Peter could keep up. With out a word to anyway he walked through the crowd and up the stairs. Miss Blake stood there for a moment then spun around leaving the loft with out a word.  
"Well that was interesting. I knew Stiles looked familiar. He looks like Dia. Back then he went by a different name though." Peter said. He always had to have the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm disregarding "Currants" because I truly can't handle the deaths of both Erica and Boyd. Im sticking to Erica's death because I had planned this story around it already. Boyd's not so much. I just can't kill them both. Oh and I apologize for the lateness. Shit happens. Shit I can't as a human being control. I have had some comments and I would like to clear things up. Sterek Is endgame. I do not like Jennifer Blake, I think she's evil but that's my opinion. If yours differs from mine and you feel the need to share do so respectfully. I dont want anymore complaints that Im not sticking to the show because of Jennifer Blake. I respect everybody's opinions even if I hate them, so respect mine. So again apologies for tardiness. Im working out a regular schedule to write. work, go to school and babysit. Not as easy as it seems. Also a special Shout out to xxxAthaelaxxx and Theyre_everywhere1223 for the inspiration to keep writing and keep trying. Baby I dont know you guys but geez you got me motivated with your enthusiasm for this story. Thanks again!  
> Chapter Song : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATfUdaZQLMA


	3. 'Cause Your Shivering Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When the one thing you're looking for  
> Is nowhere to be found  
> And you back stepping all of your moves  
> Trying to figure it out  
> You wanna reach out  
> You wanna give in  
> Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
> You wish you could find something warm  
> 'Cause you're shivering cold  
> It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
> The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
> Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
> It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
> The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
> Something inside you is crying and driving you on"

Stiles tried to maintain his dignity leaving the building. Head held high and back straight. He tried to ignore the warning signs. The blackness creeping in, the pounding of his heart and head, the shortness of breathe. Getting in his jeep wasn't to hard. His trusty reliable jeep. The jeep that he had ridden in since he was a baby. The jeep that his mother drove and loved and built from the tires up. The jeep that has seen way to much blood and other body fluids in the past year and a half. Getting in settled his mind a little bit. It still smelled like her Plumeria perfume that she loved. Of course it might have to do with the bottle that he kept as air freshener in his glove box. It eased his heart rate and gave him a small sense of peace. It was a small comfort in the heartache he was feeling now. What had he just done? He revealed his past, he yelled at Derek, He screwed up any chance of ever maybe in a million years getting with him. Stiles felt like an asshole but, he wasn't going to go back on his words. He refused to be the first to give. Derek hadn't even remembered him. Derek had never known that Stiles was the same kid who had annoyed the hell out of him and idolized him at the same time. How had he never guessed that they were the same. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Derek and Laura had lost their entire family, except for a burned out husk of a man. Who admittedly seemed somewhat sane now that he came out of his coma, killed a whole bunch of people, died, and then conned Lydia into bringing him back to life again. Peter was Peter still. Stiles had recognized him that first night they found out he was the alpha in the hospital. The first night Derek had come to his rescue. 

He remembered Laura the most. Now that he had admitted everything the past came back to him in a rush. Tall, Curvy in all the right places. Long raven hair, lots of piercings in her ears. All and all she had been a babe. Truly bad ass. She looked like a pirate when Stiles had first met her. That's why they had got along so well. She was sassy and sarcastic but cared for Stiles with all her might. The played pirates and super heroes. When Stiles wanted to go as Batman for Halloween She volunteered to go as his Batgirl. It had looked truly ridiculous that night, a 15 year old and a 6 year old trick or treating together. They had been a super hero duo. Stiles would cherish forever, those memories of Laura. Now he was alone again. No Laura, no Derek, no mom. Alone. It was when he pulled into his drive way that he realized he wasn't even aware he had started his jeep and pulled away from Derek's building. With his mind distracted with memories of Laura, he had driven back to his house. Stiles seriously hoped he hadn't committed any traffic violations. He had driven home completely on auto pilot. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway so Stiles assumed his dad wasn't home yet. All the better for Stiles to fall to pieces privately. Now that he was home everything started to sink in. His ruined relationship with his dad, all the people he had lost in his life, Scott, Lydia, Erica, just everything. He had wanted to make it up to his room before the panic attack hit. Wanted to... but of course nothing ever works in Stiles favor. 

Trying to even open his front door was a challenge. Shivering, he was shivering he noted watching his hands shake. All at once his chest seized up and darkness covered his vision. He had a quick thought that passing out in his open door way to his house probably wasn't the best place, but as the darkness swallowed him whole he couldn't bring himself to care.

~

When Stiles came to he felt heavy and hot. Like extremely hot. Usually when he had a panic attack he felt cold upon waking up. This time was different. The heaviness that accompanied unconsciousness wasn't lifting either. So heavy and hot and not in the perverted sense. In truth Stiles would have so preferred the dirtier version. There was weight all around him. His chest and limbs seemed to be stuck in concrete. Or tied down, which might have featured in some his more creative fantasies with Der... so not going there right now. It also felt like he was in his bed or on top of it at least, and he's pretty sure that is not where he passed out. Actually he passed out in the doorway to his house and by the throbbing in his head hit the door jam on the way down. A concussion was not on his list of things he needed right now. So heavy, hot and in his bed... with no idea how he got there. He passed out in his open door way and...  
"Shit!" he cursed as he jerked up right pulling from the last threads of darkness threatening to pull him back under and back to sleep. When he finally jerked his limbs free from their confines he got a good look around his room and at the eight pairs of worried eyes looking back at him. The reason he had been so hot was because of the eight people curled around him and on top of him. He had been curled up on Peter's chest of all people with Cora and Boyd on each arm. Scott, Issac, and Allison had claimed the lower part of him curling around each other and his legs, while Lydia had been curled up on his chest. His dad was sitting next to Peter with one hand on his sons head and the other over his face. When he had shot up clearly worried about the house being open to threat he had dislodged Lydia and the rest of them from where they had been puppy piling. Scott was the first one to speak.  
"Dude are you ok? We got here as fast we could but you had already...well you were out cold already. I had figured you would need some support after everything you said and revealed at Der..." The name was cut off with and oomph when Allison, Lydia and Issac elbowed him in the ribs at the same time.

It was Lydia who took up the talking after that as Scott was trying to get his breath back.  
"You should know that none of us think any less of you for what you said. In some cases we even agree with you. After you left he disappeared to go brood some more and the she bitch took off. When Scott said he could pick up your heart rate speeding up outside we decided it was you that need comfort more and rushed here. We came in through the window of course, which you left open. Stiles for someone almost as smart as me that is exceedingly stupid. With the Alpha pack and the Darach you leave you window open." She scolded him. It wasn't till he heard the sigh behind him that he realized his dad was still sitting there.

"Dad! Uh what she means is... well... She means a project...a school project..." He babbled. Everyone around him looked amused at his distress. he hated them all. His dad was in the dark and they sit here blabbing about about the supernatural like he isn't there. From the exasperated look on his dad's face he wasn't buying Stiles's excuses.  
"Stiles son, Calm down. I already know." The sheriff told him. Stiles was at a loss for words. His dad knew and wasn't mad? His dad knew? How and when the hell did that actually happen?

"Uh ok... you know, Scott? Scott! Why does my dad know? How does my dad know? Don't give me that look Scott! You had something to do with this i just know it! Some best friend you are!" Stiles screamed in his panic. His life seemed to be spinning out of his control in less than 48 hours. Scott just looked guilty. Well actually everybody looked guilty. All of a sudden there was a clatter coming from the hall way as his door burst open. Melissa seemed to be in a panic as she raced into the room.  
"What are you all doing in here harassing him! He needs to sleep for gods sake! He has a slight concussion and should be wiped from the panic attack. Don't make me kick all of you out! Yes that means you too John, Scott!" she shrieked at them all before reaching over Boyd's head to check his temperature and the bump on his head.

"Stiles son seriously how long did you think it would be until I found out about everything? Nothing goes down in Beacon Hills with out me eventually finding out." his dad said when Melissa moved over to his computer chair and sat down.  
"Well dad I was going to tell you eventually but I just didn't want to bring you into it. I didn't want you to get hurt." Stiles replied, hoping his dad would understand. he needed his dad to understand. It seemed like he did when his dad reached over and gave him a hug.  
"Not that this isn't super touching or anything but would anyone like to explain to dear Stiles here why his dad knows and how much we told him?" Peter replied as he reluctantly got dragged into the Stilinski hug since Stiles was still propped up against him. When Stiles dad released him he just flopped back against the chest so conveniently placed behind him again. No matter how much it creeped him out that he was all but spooning with Peter he just didn't have the energy to keep himself upright. Melissa was right he was drained. Peter began speaking again as he must have been the one elected to explain how the Sheriff seemed to know all about werewolves and the supernatural now, like Stiles leaning against him was totally normal which no. Just no. Ew.  
"We were all here when your dad got home. Well actually we were already here when you got home. I had carried you up stairs when we heard your thick skull crack into the door frame. Which you have incredible aim. How you manged to hit the exact middle of your forehead while free falling and being out cold is beyond me. Im impressed." He said. With Stiles's grumbling and every ones poorly disguised laughs Peter got back on topic.  
"Well as I was saying we were all puppy piling around you and were to concerned with your well being, that we didn't really notice your dad in the doorway. He wasn't to happy with seven people in your bed, one being myself a grown man and supposed dead ex psychopath so Scotty boy here had to explain everything, With all our help filling in the blanks. He took it surprisingly well, but then again your dad has always been more rational than you or Dia." Peter finished with a small smile towards the Sheriff who preened at the compliment even though there was a vague insult being thrown in directed at Stiles and his mothers's behavioral issues. His ADHD did come from his mother after all.

All at once Stiles felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to lie to his dad anymore. He could load his dad's gun with wolf's bane bullets with our having to sneak around to do it. His dad and him could have something to talk about more now when he was home. Having his dad know would be easier for everyone in the pack now. With all the stress that knowing his dad knew now being lifted off the stress of Derek came sweeping back in. He was such an idiot. Stiles had set himself up for heartbreak being attracted and into Derek was like Lydia all over. Granted now Lydia was a great friend and the other half to his genius team, but why did he go after the unattainable? Right now it didn't matter though, he needed to get to the bottom of something. He understood why his friends were there but why were Boyd, Peter, Issac and Cora there. They were Derek's pack and had no obligation to be comforting Stiles when they should be with Derek.  
"What are you four doing here anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the support but you are part of his pack, shouldn't you be with him?" he asked curiously.  
"Stile we are here for you. Derek is our alpha yes but you are our friend and pack mate. We like to think of you as pack mom. You protect us and come up with our plans. Just because you want nothing to do with Derek, understandably so doesn't mean we want nothing to do with you." Cora spoke up from his side. He and Cora had gotten along when they first met as babies. They had had play dates all the time growing up when their mothers got together. It seemed like so long ago thinking about it now. Now they were practically adults. Where had the time gone.  
"Im not changing what I said to Derek. Im not changing my mind about not wanting to see him. I can't watch him destroy himself and all of you. I can't. I will remain friends in school and we can hang out sometimes but you need to be with your Alpha more than me right now. He is going to need your help and Im washing my hands of werewolf business. I love you guys but seriously just give me time to adjust to a regular human sceduele again." Stiles said almost desperately. With understanding looks Boyd, Issac, Cora, Allison, his dad and Melissa left the room. That left Peter, Lydia, and Scott. Stiles decided to get Scott out of the way first. Turning to him Scott had beat him to actually speaking.  
"Stiles when you say getting out of the werewolf business does that mean you are making the same boundaries with me as everyone else because seriously dude I know I have been a bad friend and almost got us killed the other night but I don;t think I can handle that." Scoot forced out in a rush. Stiles was pretty sure he had never heard Scott talk so much or so fast in one breathe.  
"Scott buddy no. The boundaries don't apply to you. You have always been my best friend and will remain to be. Lets just not worry about werewolves for awhile. I just want to go back to hanging out and goofing off with you when we have the time." He replied calmly. Stiles new he was lying to Scott, knew he was probably gonna get murdered for what he was planning but he couldn't let him know yet. The time would come when everything would come to light. It must have worked because Scott calmed down immediately. He really was a terrible werewolf.  
"Oh thank god. I don;t know what I would do if that happened. Thanks man! But seriously you need to rest so Im gonna go and catch up with Issac and my mom. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye!" he said already walking out the door. One down two to go. These were the two that were most important. These were the two that had already figured out Stiles had a plan. Looking up at them he saw both curious looks.

"I have a plan and I need your help, if we want any chance of saving Derek and winning this thing against the alpha pack." He said to both of them. Lydia cocked a perfect eye brow while Peter chuckled.  
"I knew you had it in you Stiles. Even I believed you lies in the beginning. I should have known you wouldn't go down with out a fight though." He said after a moment of deliberation. Lydia nodding along with him.  
"So you'll help me?" He asked. All he got in return were two smug smiles the echoed his own and determined looks in their eyes.

"So here's what I'm thinking..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God! Oh My God! So Cliffhanger sorry :D Actually Im not sorry at all. You have no idea where the support from everyone is taking my head! Im so happy. Its not even just saying it. I like seriously can't believe the response I'm getting for my debut writing. Its been at least three years since I have written something that isn't a college essay so holy shit! I mean Merde.... seriously pardon my french. I don't even speak french. Things are gonna get tense, and pretty heavy but seriously like whoa. In case your wondering I totally love creepy sassy Peter, He is just my all time soulmate in sass and sarcasm. He is a big player for this story. So the idea for Plumeria perfume was kinda on a whim. I have a bottle from bath and body works that I try and save as much as possible because A. it smells nice and B. they dont sell it anymore. Smelling it is a comfort to me so it is now a comfort for Stiles. I am at a loss for words by how many people are reading this. I was expecting two maybe three but everyday there are more kudos and more comments. This chapter's song is pretty close to my heart. It's from an all time favorite movie of mine and most of you may recognize it. Thank you for everything, and thank you for reading. Again Shout out to Theyre_everywhere1223. Baby thank you for sharing my love of writing and the disdain for chores that hinder my writing efforts. Some your comments inspire me people. Ok Im done. NO more ranting. Here's you chapter song : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOO2N1mwD8o


	4. Seeing Red Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This change, he won't contain,  
> Slip away, to clear your mind.  
> When asked, who made it show,  
> The truth, he gives in to most.
> 
> So lay down, the threat is real,  
> When his sight goes red again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So you'll help me?" He asked. All he got in return were two smug smiles the echoed his own and determined looks in their eyes.
> 
> "So here's what I'm thinking..."

"One condition... we are going to need to get a few more people involved." Peter states before Stiles even says anything. It's like he's reading Stiles mind which invasive and creepy and no. Just no. Its like as if being snuggled up to Peter not that long ago wasn't enough, so no. Stiles absolutely refuses to acknowledge what Peter even says right now. "Shut up Peter and listen before you go deciding anything about the plan. Just please! You can comment and snark in a minute when I'm done explaining." Stiles says. With that Peter snaps his mouth shut and makes a carry on gesture under the critical eyes of Lydia.  
"Anyway as I was saying.." Stiles says shooting Peter a look. There's an eye roll and he continues. "Deaton once said something about a spark in me. Something powered by belief its self. Well I have been doing some research and it seems like I can further this spark and make it into a full out flame. Thing is its going to take some training and time. To be honest I'm not really sure where I go from there but I'm going to let Deaton explain more. If I'm going to train under Deaton, Lyds I want you to too. You and your Molotov cocktails are great but you are immune to an alphas bite and we need to know why. So we are bringing Deaton in. Peter your here because even though I can't believing I'm saying this I trust you. You know a lot and know more than anyone about the shit that's happened in Beacon Hills among the supernatural population. Well except maybe Deaton but whatever. Also I want you to teach some self defense." Stiles pauses looking at them both. They both are looking at him like they are waiting for him to continue. This plan sounded so good and worked out in his head and now it was coming out in a jumbled mess. He should have just kept it simple. Deaton and training, Lydia and Peter helping Stiles and learning too. He should have let Deaton explain it. After he asked of course. Oh shit! There's another thing he forgot. He didn't even ask Deaton if he would help. What if he refused? Then Stiles's whole plan would be fucked. He needed to get stronger. Help the pack, save Derek from himself. He wanted to be the person he hand only felt bits of. He had only felt snippets of belief and the power he wasn't sure he possessed. That's why they needed Deaton. They needed him right now. "Stiles, Stiles anybody home!" Filtered into his though accompanied by a sharp slap across his face. Snapping out of it he looked up at the two people staring back at him. Lydia's hand still raised, poised for another hit. "Sorry I got carried away. I'm not having a fit or anything I swear." He responded eyeing Lydia's hand. When she lowered her arm Stiles continued. "We need to go to Deaton's. I haven't even asked if he will help us yet. If he agrees then he can explain the basics of well us before the plan can make any sense better than I can. Lets go."

When they all tramped down the stairs his dad didn't even question it. Melissa and him were sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation. It seemed to be about idiot kids who don't think their parents would understand them like ever and how hard it was to parent said idiot kids. When they moved to the front door though John stopped them with "So I'm assuming your going out and not resting like Melissa said, but just be careful so yeah?" Melissa nodding along with him. Like Stiles thought earlier, its so much easier now that his dad knows everything. "Yeah dad. I'll be fine. We are just going to Deatons. I'll be home in a few hours." With that they walked out the front door only pausing long enough to grab his keys.  
Climbing into the jeep though was proving harder than expected. His limbs were still heavy with exhaustion. He didn't feel himself getting picked up. It was only when his ass hit a seat that he realized Peter had put him in the passenger seat and climbed into the drivers seat with one word. "Keys" Stiles tried to protest but Lydia had already grabbed them and handed them to Peter. "If you crash my baby I swear to god I'll kill you again!" Peter just gave him a look with Lydia humming in agreement. Is that what it took to get the girl? Tearing her apart, Getting into her head and forcing her to bring you back from the dead? They were like a team the two of them. Some creepy team. Stiles only hoped with Deaton added to their mix, they would be able to save those they cared about.

~

"Stiles? Is Deaton even here? And how are we supposed to get in? The front doors locked! Plus even if we did get in Peter can't unless Deaton lets him in. The whole office is lined with mountain ash remember?" Lydia ranted on. Her tirade was interrupted though when Stiles knocked on the back door to the vet clinic. They waited for a few minutes when the door swung open revealing that Deaton was in fact in the office and ushering them inside.  
"I had figured you'd be coming when Scott told me what happened at Derek's loft. You thinks its time to learn the truth about everything don't you. Peter it's good to see again. The last time we met your were a psychotic raving monster hell bent on getting to my part timer. I did for your information dip into he Hale accounts to replace my chair and fix the dents in the wall." Deaton said after he shut the door. Turning back to them, he ushered them into his office and sat down behind his desk. After everyone sat down and the offers for coffee were declined they got down to business. "Who should I start with? Stile or Lydia?" Deaton said looking in between the both of them. "Perhaps Lydia first as she is easier to explain." He said with a considering look.  
"Well Miss Martin, I'm assuming you have some questions but let me explain first. You want to know why the alpha bite didn't affect you. To put it plainly you are a witch, but your biggest advantage is that the energy running through you body cancels things out. Your essence or you magic so to speak acts as a defense mechanism for you. Smothering elements that are a threat to your person so to speak. It won't cancel magic that isn't intended to harm you." He explained to her. She didn't try to ask questions, just considered what he said. When she finally spoke up Stiles was surprised by what she said. "I had a feeling it was something like that. It does explain why I was able to bring Peter back. So I'm a witch, I can work with this." The considering look was still on her face but there was a new light to her eyes.

Turning to Stiles, it looked like Deaton was considering his words. What came out of his mouth was something Stiles didn't expect. " How much do you know about your mother's family history?" He asked. Stiles was shocked to say the least, but he considered Deaton's words. When he thought about it he really didn't know anything. He never met any family on her side, and she didn't talk about where she came from ever.  
"Sorry doc I got nothing. I mean I know she got arrested in college for protesting something. That's how she met Melissa and Talia and my dad. But I'm assuming that's not what you meant. She didn't speak at all of her family or childhood. " Stiles replied. His mom had been a trouble maker. It was in his genetics. Deaton and Peter sat back chuckling while Lydia arched an eyebrow. It was Deaton who got himself under control first. "Stiles, did your mother ever tell you odd stories? Did she ever speak about magic or strange happenings in the world? I know you knew about the Hales but did she ever speak about others?" Deaton asked. Stiles tried to think. 

He recalled the way she smelled and her laugh. He remember the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand in his. He remembers the beeping of machines and the sound of crunching metal. He remembers the things she would say sometimes about magic and her people... their people. That was it though. There was nothing else.  
"I remember her talking mentioning her people, our people but I have no idea what that means. Am I a witch too? Is that what she meant?" He voice getting higher closer to the end. Deaton sighed and spoke again. "This is a problem. She died before she could tell you the truth about who you are. Its a good thing she told me. No Stiles your not a witch. Your a type of shaman that works directly with werewolves. Your a Red." The words seem to echo around Stiles head.

The word seemed to trigger something in his mind, something that unlocked the memories of his mothers voice telling him the story of little red riding hood. Only this one different. Something about the woodsman being bad and the wolf being the red hoods familiar. Suddenly it all clicked. The woodsman was a hunter! The wolf in the story was a werewolf! Zoning back into reality he gasped. It seemed like everybody was staring at him. Deaton with a understanding, Peter and Lydia with curiosity.  
"My mother used to tell me this twisted version of Little Red Riding Hood. Her version was the real one wasn't it? The woodsman was a hunter, the wolf a werewolf, the grandmother an emissary like you, and The girl in the red hood a shaman like my mother, like me." Stiles stuttered out. There was a dawning in Peter's eyes the more Stiles spoke. It seemed he remembered the tale as well.  
"You are correct Stiles. The tale your mother told you is the truth. It has been passed down through her family for generations.The actual power skipped many generations though. You are the first Red with actual power born in hundreds of years. I suspected your power when we met. The power of your belief was tested with the mountain ash last year." Deaton said.

When Stiles went to respond though Deaton shook his head and continued. "Its not only the power of your belief though. There is much training to be done and we don't have much time. You are nearing you 18th birthday correct?" At Stiles nod he sighed. 'we have less time than I though then. You will have to take your journey on the eve of your 18th year." It was Lydia who interrupted this time. "What exactly do you mean by a journey?" She said. There was another sigh from Deaton.  
"Journey isn't the exact description of it. Its more of a change or a metamorphosis if you will. We will need to lock him in his mind for 24 hours. Its there that he will take this journey. When we lock him in his mind he will learn the extent of his powers and it will transfer onto his physical form. That is what will truly unlock his magic and give his powers full strength. Be warned though Stiles, If you don't go into your change with an open mind, the darkness that's in your heart and soul could kill you. During this change you will go through your past and you need to learn from it. But enough of that now. There are other parts of training we need to discuss. This involves both of you." Stiles really didn't like the sound of being a Red yet. He had to take a journey in his own head? He could die. Stiles didn't want to die yet. He needed to be strong and learn this so he could save his pack. Turning his attention back to Deaton he listened in to what Peter and him were talking about.

"We need to bring Chris and Allison Argent into this. Chris needs to know about the red's existence and I believe Allison and him could teach Lydia and Stiles some self defense when they aren't working on their magic. I will be helping them as well in that part. Teaching them to fight werewolves an other super natural beings if they should ever need it.' Peter was saying while Deaton nodded his head in agreement. Lydia was zeroed in completely on what they were saying. Her eyes narrowed in determination. " I am going to be training with them both on their magic. When the time comes, I believe you are right. Chris and Allison need to know about this. Their help will be much appreciated. Also Chris and I will help Stiles make his amplifier when it is needed." Deaton replied. Stiles was confused again. He understood where they were coming from about Chris and Allison but what the ever loving fuck was an amplifier. 

"Deaton whats an amplifier?" Stiles finally asked. His questions finally bursting out. When Deaton's attention was focused back onto Stiles he replied. "That is a discussion for another day. I believe we have covered everything we need to for tonight. I will contact Chris Argent in the morning to set up a meeting. Stiles, Lydia I want to see you both here after school on Thursday as I'm assuming Scott doesn't know anything about this and isn't working that day. You both need to rest really well the night before because you need to be in a good mindset. We will have to work extra hard and extra fast as we need to be ready by Stiles 18th birthday which is in little over two weeks. So for tonight we are done. I will see you all Thursday. Goodnight." With that they left the clinic and got back into the Jeep. Stiles taking his keys and climbing into the passengers seat this time. Starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot was a silent affair. It was on the way back to his house that he remembered he needed to take Lydia home.  
"Fuck... Lyds. I'm sorry I completely spaced on taking you home." He said after jerking his steering wheel and slamming on the break. When he turned around to talk to her she just smiled and waved him off. "Stiles seriously it's ok. Actually I think it's a better idea if I just go home with you. We can get some research into magic done, and it might be safer anyway. Lets stick together until we can talk to Deaton more about everything." she said. Stiles couldn't believe his ears. He had wanted Lydia Martin in his house and bed for too long now and he didn't even care for her the way he thought anymore. They were such good friends now. Turning back around he nodded and stepped back on the gas. Silence once again rang out through the car until Peter broke it.  
"Talia must have known about your mothers family Stiles. Its what must have drawn her to Beacon Hills in the first place. When we were growing up we lived in Washington. Talia came out here to go to Berkeley where she met Claudia, Melissa, John and David. When my father died, it was right before she turned 18. He was the alpha before her. She and David moved the entire pack here after that. I never knew the reason why until tonight. Imagine that! A Red. A being from the old stories. You know the first time we met I sensed some power in you but that much power comes as a shock." He said. The shock was clear on his face and in his voice. Stiles considered what he said as they were pulling up to his house. The cruiser wasn't in the drive way and neither was Melissa'a car so they both must have gone to work. Peter had left after good nights were exchanged preferring to run home instead of having Stiles drive. When Stiles unlocked his front door he and Lydia headed straight up the stairs and started getting ready for bed. He offered Lydia a t-shirt and some boxers and use of the bathroom while he changed his own clothes. When Lydia came back and slipped under the covers next to him they curled around each other. Neither said a word as they got comfortable, but when they finally settled Stiles spoke what had been on his mind since leaving the clinic.  
"I'm scared Lyds." Just three little words. She clenched his t-shirt harder in her hand and replied "Me too Stiles." Curling even tighter around her they finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I have had massive writers block. Actually Im not going to call it that. How bout holy shit way to many ideas of where to take this flying through my head at all hours of the day even when Im fucking sleeping.....So seriously down on paper or computer screen now. Did I ever mention Im ADHD along with a caffeine addict? No? Oops, oh well. Ok so Im thinking about maybe introducing a POV for Derek in the next chapter. I sort of hinted at it in the second chapter but Im seriously considering it. Just a small bit though. It would give you another side to whats going on. Maybe mini pack puppy POVS too...Im so not sure yet. So finding music for each chapter is getting more and more difficult. I have a certain genre of music I like and while I add things in to it that I hear and like Its harder to figure out a new song for chapters. So give m e opinions on my music choices please. Hearing goods ones make me want to write more, Bad ones make me want to work harder to impress. Im here to impress. Dont worry I am going to keep doing it I just need to make everything perfect. Ok we can OCD and a music junkie to my list off faults. Oh and also Im going to possibly add some artwork links in so you guys can totally see whats in my head when I write. I owe these artists my inspiration. Stiles has a potty mouth.... and so do I teehee. Ugh its just like I can't write a proper story with all these ideas so apologies if its messy and chaotic. Yey or nay on the povs? So the story of Little red riding hood originated in France but I might changed it based on how I see it fits the story most. Another chapter finally down. Enjoy.  
> Chapter Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzV3x9vGmGw  
> Some chapter art: http://www.deviantart.com/art/I-d-watch-it-371819610


	5. I Know Just Where I have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a time I swore I had a heart  
> Long before the world I know tore it all apart,  
> Once upon a time there was a part of me I shared  
> years before they took away the part of me that cared"

He didn't want to be Alpha in the first place. It wasn't meant for him. Who was that stupid kid to say what he could and couldn't do. Who was that kid to tell Derek how he needed to be and how to run his pack. His family died the first time because of him he knew that. He knew Erica was dead too because of him but the rest of his pack was alive. It wasn't his fault they were caught up in issues when they left town. What was he supposed to do? Follow them around wherever they go to protect them? No. They were almost adults. The way Stile looked at him though. The sadness and the fear brought back memories of an amber eyed kid and his sister. Laura had taken him with her when she babysat Stiles sometimes. He remembers Claudia Stilinski too. Her warm amber eyes and chocolate waves. He remembers her smile that was the mirror image of Stiles's own. Claudia Stilinski had been like a second mom to him. She was always open and warm. When he came back to Beacon Hills he wasn't expecting the news of her death or the man Stiles had become because of it. Derek and Laura had left when he was 16. Laura had only been 19. They left Peter a burned shell of a man at 25 years old. the rest of his family believed to have burned in the fire. Stiles was now almost 18. Derek had been back for a little over a year and look whats happened. People are dead. What he thought was his last remaining family is dead. Erica's dead. Jackson and his family were driven away by the mere thought of Beacon Hills. Derek sometimes wished he could run to, run away and let the alpha pack take the town and never return. With Peter and Cora back in the picture and his pack thriving and alive he couldn't do that though. Jennifer was another reason and even though he didn't want to admit it Stiles. That kid had no right to just accuse him of not caring about his pack. He had no right to tell Derek he was leaving the pack. Leaving him. Derek had tried to ignore the way he felt around Stiles since he was a kid. There was a 7 year age difference for god sake. He was 7 when the damn kid was born. The kid had always been spastic and annoying but as a teenager it had been worse. Always talking, always trying to save people. Always being there when Derek needed him. Doing research when something big was going down. It was like the kid didn't have any self preservation at all. He was human for fuck's sake. He could die just trying to run with wolves and Stiles did it nightly.

At first Derek had thought it was a good idea to go to the school. He was hurt, bleeding and close to dying. The wounds from the alphas not healing as they should if they were normal. In all honesty he had been looking for his pack. Anyone to help him. Stiles. Instead he found Jennifer. Beautiful quiet Jennifer that got thrown into this without knowing anything. Derek could see her with him. They would make a beautiful couple. He knew what he looked like. He knew what he was. It wasn't like Derek had been a monk in New York. He has had sex many times with faceless partners. Nothing ever lasting more than an hour, all in public. He didn't ever bring anyone home. Never to where Laura was. He couldn't take that chance again. It was too late now because she was dead just like the rest of them. He remembers her smile and sass. She loved Stiles when the were younger. They were so alike. That was one of the reasons he had turned Erica. Even though she had no real personal ties she matched his sisters spunk and fiestyness in every way. She challenged him and kicked his ass most days. In all honestly he had been sort of terrified of her. Just like Laura and Stiles. That was one of the things that hurt the most when Stiles walked away. The sarcastic little shit that was so like Laura was now an angry bitter young man. Derek was sure he hated him. Just like Laura must have secretly did when he told her about Kate. That had been the second worst night of his life. Telling Laura, he new she blamed him even if she didn't say it outright. Peter and Cora too. It made him miss his mother. Tahlia Hale had loved the Stilinski family. Loved Claudia. Claudia knew there secret. She had known since she met his parents in college. He remembered being younger and watching her match wits with Peter. They threw biting comments back and forth much like Stiles and Peter did now. The first time he had witnessed it Stiles had been in the loft helping or so he said try to find Boyd and Erica. It had shocked Derek on how similar to Claudia he was. But last night was different. All this time Derek had known who he was but didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say anything because it hurt to much. So he pushed it aside. Pushed aside his feelings and the memories and hid behind his spiky exterior. This stupid kid had busted down all his walls last night though. Everything Derek had tried so hard to suppress was now in the forefront of his mind. Every time they had been thrown together, every laugh and game shared as children with Laura and Cora. The smart mouth, amber eyes, quick temper, and even quicker whit. Stiles was the exact replica of Tahlia's best friend. For some reason he felt like he was failing them. Erica, Laura, Claudia and His mom. He was failing them by being unable to protect his pact. By being a terrible alpha, letting them die, and letting Stiles reek of bitterness. He was supposed to protect those he loved and he couldn't even do that. Not that Stiles would let him anymore. Stiles wanted nothing to do with him. That made Derek angry. After everything he had done for that kid and Scott this is how he gets repaid. Stiles was 17 no almost 18 Derek corrected but he still didn't know a damn thing about love. The kid was still a virgin and had never actually been with anyone. It had been a concern of Derek's when the sacrifices started but inside it had soothed the wolf that no one had touched Stiles. Hurt him. Not that it was Derek's problem. He had nothing to do with Stiles pale fragile skin that would bruise beautifully under his mouth. Nope. No. Nothing. Stiles was untouched and jealous. That had to be it. He was jealous of Derek and Jennifer. It seemed everyone around him was paired up. Every had someone they wanted to be with all the time and now Stiles was alone.

Stiles was jealous of Derek and Jennifer. Moving his mind away from pale skin and moles like constellations he thought of long brown hair and a sweet smile. Jennifer was beautiful. Even though it was unexpected she helped him without fear at what he was. When she brought him back here it was the start of a beautiful night. She had taken care of him when he needed it and when they had had sex it was so different from the desperate mounting lust in New York. So different from the submission he had given Kate as a teenager. Jennifer had handed him all the control. Sweet and willing and soft. She wasn't a virgin but she was so sweet to touch and taste. It seemed though that his wolf and his human side weren't in agreement though. The wolf felt dirty and angry. He hadn't wanted to be with Jennifer. Growled in his mind at the first touch, and howled out in angry desperation at the first kiss. Derek being as injured as he was though fought the wolf and gave in to the gentle release Jennifer offered him. Waking up with her in his arms had been nice, comfortable. His wounds healed both of them got up to go out for breakfast and some grocery shopping as Derek didn't have much in his fridge. Issac and Boyd and Cora eating him out of house and home. Not that he could blame them. Werewolf metabolism was a bitch. 

He and Jennifer had had a nice morning. Content and quiet while she asked him questions about werewolves, how he healed so fast, about his pack. He explained each person to her. Peter and his quick intelligence. Issac and how shy he was and his preference for cuddling. Boyd his strong silent second. How Erica had been sweet and spicy at the same time. Cora and how she was so like him and his mom. Jackson and what he had been through. Scott and his puppy potato like behavior. Lydia who was by far the smartest out of all of them and the scariest. He spoke about Allison. Her calm temper and shy manners. He didn't mention his family past or Kate. He didn't mention the Kanima or the problems they all had had. Just the good stuff. He spoke the most about Stiles. How he was talkative and annoying and brave to a fault. How he was hyperactive and had a quick mind but even quicker tongue. Derek went on and on as the morning hours passed. He talked all through breakfast and the grocery run. Jennifer it seemed soaked it all up. She had a small inquisitive smile and was eager to hear some of the fun or tamer stories of his pack. When they had headed back to his loft to grab her car they held hands. Derek had never felt lighter, happier. He wanted his pack to meet Jennifer outside of school. Get her to know them and them her. In due time maybe he could take her as his mate. His mother once told him that mates were for life and that there was only one out there for everyone. Maybe Jennifer could be his. In the back of his subconscious his wolf snarled bearing teeth. His animal side just needs to warm up to her he kept telling himself. What he didn't know is that his wolf had picked a mate already. Picked him out of millions when he was still just a kid. Chose to ignore and chose his own. with Jennifer helping him maybe he could be the alpha he promised Laura when he found her body in pieces. Maybe he could be the Alpha his mom was. Back at the loft he wasn't expecting his pack. Everyone there except for Jackson and Erica. As soon as he walked the distressed puppy whines had started. They all wanted to crowd him and touch him. Reassuring themselves that he was alive and well. Their Alpha. His wolf howled in triumph and happiness but whined in subdued distress when it caught a bitter angry smell. Like tar, deep and pungent. When everyone turned to stare at Stiles the affectionate whining stopped. The room seemed to lose some of its warmth leaving Derek more chilled to the bone than ever. He watched as Stiles eyes faded from warm amber to a muddy flat brown. His wolf whining at the smell, and the distress in Stiles features. His face flashed so many different emotions that it left Derek's head spinning. Hurt, Pain, Anger, Sadness, Rage. What he wasn't expecting was the punch to his face. He wanted to welcome Stiles and hug him close in reassurance. He certainly wasn't expecting to get hit. This mad the wolf snarl but not at Stiles. It was directed at himself. Derek didn't even realized he shouted at Stiles until he saw the shift in everyone's posture. Boyd, Issac, Cora and Peter moving back away from them towards the wall. Allison and Lydia flanking Stiles while Scott stood behind them. Confusion lit everyone's faces. Every except Stiles. He went on about how they had all almost died last night. How he and Scott almost burned to death. What he had done to save their pack while Derek was with Jennifer. He was shocked that his pack had been through so much, that they had thought he was dead. No one had found his body. His wolf was alternating between whining and snarling like it couldn't decide. Stiles brought up their past and it tore Derek apart as the memories rushed in. Brought up Kate. He didn't know Stiles had know. He didn't know if anyone had known. It was like his dirty laundry was being aired to everybody and Stiles didn't care. He wanted Derek to hurt he realized.

It was his parting words that stung the most. They tore through Derek like fire. It reminded him strongly of when his family died. The taste of ash thick on his tongue. He wanted to fight back, to argue but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Couldn't seem to stop Stiles from taking a piece of himself with him.  
"...I refuse to watch this pack burn again." Stiles said. His voice held no laughter or warmth like Derek was used to especially directed at him. It was cold and impersonal. There wasn't any blame or anger any more. It was just dead.

When Stiles stumbled on his way past Derek couldn't not reach out to him. Couldn't not help him. The worst part was that when Stiles ripped his arm away from Derek's grasp he saw through the emotionless mask Stiles had put on. Caught a glimpse of the sheer panic and pain in his eyes. He wanted to pull Stiles closer and not let him leave, but the mask slammed back into place and Stiles walked out of his life.

His eyes were still looking at the door when the loss hit. It didn't just hit his human side either. It hit his wolf. A part of Derek's pack had left. Had ripped itself away from him. He couldn't focus, couldn't breathe. He was an alpha and the loss of a pack member and a human no less crippled him. He hadn't felt this awful since he cradled half his sisters body in his arms. He knew everyone was looking at him. Knew they were waiting for a reaction. He felt Jennifer stir behind him. Reaching out a hand as if to comfort. He couldn't let her touch him, not yet. Stiles had made his happy memory of his time with Jennifer seem so dirty. The imprint of Stiles panic and pain brilliant behind his eyes. The sound of his to quick heartbeat replaying over and over in his mind. He walked away. Away from Jennifer and his pack. He needed to be alone. When he reached the second floor landing he crumpled. His wolf in his head howling in despair. It was so quiet and so lonely that Derek felt like howling himself. His wolf was alone. Howling out his agony echoing in his head.

~  
Waking up the next morning hadn't been pleasant. He needed to contact Jennifer and tell her nothing was her fault. Maybe even set up a second date to meet. He knew his pack had left last night. Had followed Stiles home. In some ways he was grateful for it, at least he wouldn't be alone. But now he was angry. He was angry at what Stiles had did and said. When he walked down into the kitchen Boyd, Cora and Issac were already sitting waiting for him. Peter was no where to be found. It was early and he was still half asleep but he still caught their scents. Anger and frustration. Sadness and guilt.

Wandering over to the fridge he pulled out the fixings for omelets and got to work on breakfast. He knew they didn't want to talk about Stiles or Jennifer or anything for that matter. They were his pack and had his back but they were not happy with him. So much for thinking they would be happy for him with Jennifer he though to himself. So much for combining his pack. So much for a new leaf and happiness for once. Derek really knew how to screw things up. To be totally honest with himself he's not even really sure what made Stiles so mad. Sure he didn't tell them he was alive and didn't even notice they were on a trip but that had nothing to do with Stiles. Or so he kept telling himself.  
Derek's week just had to get progressively worse. It was like fate just had it out for him. First he gets torn to pieces, then Stiles cops an attitude and walks away from him....no the pack, his wolf is on a angry rampage clawing its way to the surface, he can't get in touch with Jennifer and now Peter's home. Peter's home and his wolf breaks free. Everyone in the kitchen jumps as two crashes sound out. The skillet crashing to the floor and Peter's body as it slams against the wall where Derek keeps him pressed up by his throat. Derek can't even really explain what's going on. His wolf is in full control and he can't bring it back. Cora is yanking on his arm, and Peter is trying to placate him. Issac and Boyd are watching wide eyed from the background as Derek Slams Peter again. This time even Cora takes a step back as Peter's eyes start to bug out of his head with the lack of oxygen. When Derek gains some semblance of control he realizes Peter is talking to him.  
"Well I'll be damned... you know nephew I don't know if your in denial or if your just plain stupid. I see why Stiles took off. Sleeping with another woman and everything. You Stubborn son of a bitch." He says. Derek doesn't understand what he's saying but his wolf snarls in agreement and he lets Peter drop after another slam. With his hands free he picks up the skillet and drops it in the sink. With out another word or look at anyone he walks back upstairs. Maybe he will try Jennifer again.

~  
"Does anybody want to inform the rest of the class, of what's going on? Peter? Bueller?" Issac says when he's sure Derek is out of earshot. They had soundproofed the loft on the first day after moving in. It's not like he was the only one who was curious. Sure they had been there last night but what had set Derek off this morning? It was then he caught the scent that seemed to roll off Peter in waves. Addicting and sweet but with a spicy edge. Apples and spice, mixed with plumeria, arousal and medication. All in all it smelled like Stiles. But this time it was different, stronger. It had to have been from when Peter had Stiles propped up on him last night. But there was something else added to the scent. It was like the smell of an on coming thunderstorm or the electricity in the air after lightening strikes. Boyd's eyes widened even more, while Cora sucked in a shocked gasp. It seemed she had put together what happened faster than either of them.   
"Lady and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you la' more. Derek's either oblivious or in denial. He attacked me when he caught Stiles scent. So you see love." Peter said with a wry smile. Issac couldn't help but scoff. Love again. What is with this dude and love? It wasn't until he heard Peter laugh that he realized he had spoken out loud. Its not like he was expecting an answer anyways.   
"We have our work cut out for us." Peter said effectively ending their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh its been over a month. I don't really have an excuse none you care about anyways. So this chapter hurts my heart. Not to mention I was only able to write it cause I have strep throat and can't do much else. Work, school or otherwise. Have you ever been so sick that you feel like your dying and just want to write something really depressing. Well here it is. I wanted to try from Derek's Point of view and here it is. I'm super depressed now, like seriously. This is going to sound weird but I want to thank Kate Argent. Gross bitch that she is, she's the reason we have teen wolf. It was her character that set the whole theme of the show with setting the Hale house on fire. Well that's my opinion anyway. So mid-season finale. Anyone want to talk about that? Bad ass? Awesome? Kinda depressing? I realize as I was sitting there watching it that I was rooting for Scott. I found my self chanting along saying "come on Scott. Come on Scott" I definitely didn't like the preview. I'm just not sure how I feel about Issac and Allison. For me I just think that Scott and Allison belong together or even maybe possibly Issac and Scott. I like Issac with Danny though. he is so sweet and needs someone nice and sweet like well Danny. But then again there's Ethan and Aiden. Danny and Ethan are so cut so maybe I can hold out for Scott/Allison/Issac triad deal. I like that its sexy. Lydia and Aiden not some much. After everything they went through in the second season I believe Jackson just needs to come back. Yes I know Colton moved on to new things and everything but love like that is unforgettable and I just don't think they will find real love with anyone else. Then Derek leaving and just no. In all honesty I'm kinda glad Derek's a beta again. I just want to hug him. He can't ever have anything nice. Stiles is nice, and he's nice for Derek (hint hint Jeff Davis). That and I have massive Erica withdrawal. I miss her character. I loved her sass and who she was. Boyd was just great but he still lives on in my story so I can love him here instead. Erica not so much. I don't know why I put myself through this torture. I Can't deal with it. I'm happily awaiting part B and boy am I glad Jennifer's dead. So the song this time is actually a new song coming off Five Finger Death Punch's new album. So if the link eventually gets taken down or doesn't work let me know and I will try to find a new one. The art work this week is going to be a mash-up. Some may pertain to the story line some may not. But seriously go Check it out. The people on DeviantArt know what they are doing. The art is not mine, Its just been saved in my favorites.  
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9--lOUaW2TA  
> Artwork: http://perfectdysfunction.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-Children-of-the-Wild-Ones-324026695  
> I so want that piece right there to be my title page. Like bam its perfect there's my cover. Now who want's naughty Peter? Anyone?  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/TW-Stiles-x-Peter-Danger-is-the-night-386057974  
> Guys help me. I'm dying from feels...  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/I-ll-be-a-good-Alpha-320680300  
> Until Next Time. Love.


	6. I Hear Them Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
> And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
> But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
> But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen
> 
> I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
> From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
> Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
> Well now that you're gone, the world is ours
> 
> I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
> But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.  
> Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
> And they're getting stronger  
> I hear them calling."

    Waking up Sunday morning was not ideal at all. They didn't get in till late this morning and Stiles was not having the sun shine. On another note the situation wasn't quite what he wanted either. His head was throbbing, and despite being a man and much larger than one Lydia Martin he was the small spoon in their tangle of limbs and blankets. Now if Stiles were a normal teenage boy he might take advantage of said Lydia Martin like he previously wanted to. A year ago he would have given anything to have her in his bed wrapped around him, the means of said wrapping definitely less platonic than at this moment but hey beggar's can't be choosers. Now on the other hand they just needed each other's comfort and if her being the big spoon in their cuddle tangle was how it would be (even if it was emasculating, though he would never admit it) then he could definitely do that.

      Rolling over to pull her closer was another matter. Just because he wasn't interested in anything more than being friends and now played for the other team didn't mean he didn't want to hold her. After last night and everything they found out they were going to need as much comfort as they could get. When he was settled on his other side with her bundled on his chest he looked to the door way when his father cleared his throat softly obviously trying not to wake her. As they looked at each other his father made some silent hand gestures meaning downstairs in five minutes and walked away. When he heard his fathers boots on the stairs he slowly got to work on detangling himself from Lydia's clutches. When he walked towards the door he took one look back. Lydia was perfection in her smooth porcelain skin and long strawberry blonde hair. She was everything Stiles had ever wanted. Ten year plan ending up with him being her house husband while she ruled the math world with an iron stiletto. He had planned their entire life out when they were in 3rd grade, from marriage, to kids, to retirement. What he wasn't planning on were friggen' werewolves and Derek Hale asshole of the hour.

      Not once since Scott got bit had Stiles not wanted to be a part of it. He was always there to help, or learn. It was like a curse that now he wasn't wanted by the one person he was trying to get to. Who the fuck was this teacher to come here and screw everything up? Who was she to hold his hand and bat her pretty brown eyes? Stiles didn't know and definitely did not care. He didn't trust her and neither did Lydia. He was pretty sure that if he talked to Allison she didn't either. What was with wolves? They had all these heightened senses but still trusted the wrong people. Well whatever. It wasn't Stiles business....for now anyway. For now he was going to try not to wake Lydia and go downstairs to walk to his dad. For now he wasn't going to worry about Derek and Jennifer and their shit. For now he is going to wait, to learn, and to get stronger. He owes it to them. To all of them. His friends, his dad, Derek, his people, and his mother. All this time he hadn't believed her stories. All this time he thought she was being a mom when she told him he was more powerful than he knew. Mom's were supposed to be biased but she was right all along. He was a red, a spark and he'd be damned if he didn't learn to be use it to save his pack. His family. Its not that Stiles has suddenly turn in to a martyr. He knows what he said. He knows he said he didn't want Peter's help and didn't want a part of werewolves anymore. He know's. But as soon as those words came out of his mouth at the loft his head was already forming a plan. Even through the anger, the sheer panic his mind was turning. He remembered the mountain ash barrier he created, he remembers what it was like to use his belief and the power that surged through him. Stiles was human and he was going to stay that way but this time he was Batman and it was his turn to save Gotham City.

      When Stiles walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see his dad cooking pancakes. They almost never had breakfast together what with his dad's crazy shifts and school but Stiles suspected it was because of what he learned last night. He was sure that his dad had questions, some that he couldn't ask Melissa or the others. These questions were only for his son. So sitting down and fiddling with his fork he waited patiently for what he knew was coming.

"Why?" his father asked. That was it. One little word . To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He wasn't sure what his dad wanted from that. Why what? Why was the sky blue? Why was the grass green? Why...?

"What I meant son, was why didn't you tell me?" His dad interrupted his train of thought with a exasperated but fond look. It was like he knew where Stile's mind was wandering. For all Stiles knew he probably did. Shaking himself from his thoughts he pondered how to answer this question. He didn't want to hurt his dad anymore than he had but he needed to be absolutely honest. Now that his dad knew he couldn't keep lying to him. Absolutely honest. Oh man this was gonna hurt.

"Dad, I know you want the truth and I am going to give it but this is going to hurt you and most definitely hurts me just thinking it." He started and when his dad opened his mouth to speak again Stiles cut him off.

"I love you dad. I always have. We Stilinski men are tough and never ever talk about our feelings but can you honest to god say that you would have believed me had I told you about werewolves sooner. Could you honestly have shed a single rational thought about it before shipping me off to the therapist again?" He winced as he said it. He knew his dad loved him but he also knew being a single parent was hard for him because he was a handful. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes as his dad thought about the answer. Stiles couldn't sit still. His dad still had his back turned to him. Methodically flipping pancakes. The whole house smelled like sugar and chocolate and syrup. Pancakes had been one of his mom's favorite things. She loved breakfast food. When ten minutes passed Stiles wasn't sure what to think. Finally when his dad broke the silence Stiles jumped because he wasn't expecting it.

"Stiles, in a way I think I already knew. I think I have known all along. My mind might not have come up with werewolves right away but I knew there was something going on that wasn't natural. Something that probably couldn't be explained rationally." He said. Again he shocked Stiles. As in so shocked that Stiles couldn't help but splutter.

"What?!? How?!? Dad are...you? What?" He chocked out. He wasn't sure if his dad actually caught any of that. But that pensive look was back on his face. Out of this entire conversation what shocked the most out of stiles was his dads next answer.

" Your Mother."

Stiles was confused. What did his mother have to do with any of this. Sure she was friends with the Hale pack when they had been alive and she had known everything as a her people did. But his mother never told anyone except Deaton. How could his dad has possibly known unless it was the stories! Of course! His mother told Stiles and his dad those stories. The stories of her people. He could remember her telling them to him.

He remembers the picnics they would take, just the three of them. Out to the reserve, they would sit on this lake top hill for hours playing games in the grass and lying on the blanket listen to her stories and songs. His parents had never been overly affectionate in public but it was the suitability that always registered in his brain as a child. The press of his fathers lips to his mother's forehead. The way she leaned into him when they spoke together or the way they held hands where ever they went. He remembers her nickname for him. A language she knew from her parents and theirs before. Stiles never really paid attention to what it was until after she died.

 

"Some day you’ll know the power you hold dziecko. Someday you will be more powerful than you think. Someday you will make us proud." She would say to him after finishing a story. He father looking on with a kinda of warmth and love that Stiles wasn't sure he would ever find. His father knew something even back then. He never looked at her with worry or confusion. He had known something was different in the world and he knew she couldn't tell him yet. He trusted her to tell him when she was ready because he loved her. She died before she ever got the chance. He knew she'd agree with him on what he said to Derek last night. He knew she'd approve. He and his mom were extremely alike. While he looked like his dad and took his height and hair color, his eyes, and his attitude were all his mothers. His dad used to say it was like having two kids under his roof someday's the way they acted together. He remembers one time they were trying to make a special cake for his fathers birthday and ended up putting to much of something in it. It ended up heating up way to fast and blew the door right off the oven. Needless to say after the panic was over his mother and he just laughed and laughed. His dad found them that way 30 minutes later still laughing. Now that he lets himself think about it he still misses his mom, of course he does. But he knows he's following her and doing the right thing. Its like an overwhelming feeling in his chest that he just has to tell his dad about. But when he goes to speak the only thing he can utter is...

"Oh." His dad just looks at him for a minute before laugh gently. Flipping off the stove and putting a huge plate of pancakes on the table he crosses to Stiles and pulls him up into a tight hug.

"You never say what I expect you to. You and your mom are so alike. God Stiles i miss her and I know you do to. She was a certain kind of special and she would be so proud of you." He says pulling back slightly. Stiles is trying really hard to clear the tears from his eyes. He's not crying. He's not. No. Nada. Nein. Non. Niet. No.

Once they break away and sit down again he knows there's something else he needs to tell his dad. He needs to talk to his dad about what he and Lydia are going to be doing with Peter and Deaton, and Hopefully the Argents. He can't keep his dad in the dark anymore.

"Dad, there is something else you might need to know." He starts, and at his father's raised eyebrow he continues.

"Me and Lydia, we are different. Lydia is a witch of some sort, but me I'm something else entirely." He's nervous. He's isn't sure how to tell his dad he has some ancient power and he has to die to go on some sort of spirit journey to reach these powers and that when and if he wakes up from it he is going to have what he assumes are a whole bunch of tattoos that are going to be hard to cover. Yeah he's fucking nervous as hell. Oh and not to mention the fact that he is going to be training super fucking hard to control these powers but also to fight werewolves so he doesn't get mauled and die. As Stiles thinks about it more, there seems to be a lot of dying going on in this plan. Yeah he's not so sure he likes this plan anymore. When his dad sets his hand on Stiles shoulder he looks worried, but resolved as to listen to what Stiles says.

"IMMAREDANDIHAVETODIEALOTANDGETTATTOOS!!!!!" He sort of blurts out all at once. His father looks startled at his out burst but then what he says sinks in apparently because he sorta looks angry now. Nope definitely angry. Stiles takes a few deep breathes to calm down and start again but his dad beats him to it.

"Stiles... I'm pretty sure I heard tattoos and possibly dying. You want to run that by me again son. Slowly and clearly. Because I am already not liking where this is going." He says calmly but Stiles knows the steel edge of his anger. This is his dad in cop mode. His has never once turned this on him. No matter how angry he made his dad. No matter how many times he's screwed up his dad has never used that voice on him. It terrifies him that he's using it now. So he thinks and breathes for minute then continues.

"I'm a red. Deaton said they were like shamens. Mom was one to but didn't have a spark. I guess there hasn't been one for hundreds of years so the legend kind of died with the power. Do you remember the story mom used to tell about little red rising hood? The twisted one?." He pauses waiting for his dad's nod. When he receives it he continues.

"So yeah apparently I am a red. The spark is the core of my magic, while the dying part is true to. Except Deaton said I won't actually die. It's more like a coma I gess. I need to be asleep on the night of my 18th birthday. He and Lydia are basically going to lock me in my mind and I need to go on this sort of journey. Deaton says he doesn't really know what that pertains so we'll skip that. Well depending on the journey and how well it goes depends on me. I need to keep an open mind and keep good feeling to keeping the spark burning. If I don't and lose myself my skin will turn black black and I will be trapped in the darkness in my heart forever. If I can stay me once I complete this journey and reach my majority my skin will ink itself with magical tattoos depending on how much power I weld. Deaton is helping me and Lydia train and control our powers while Peter Hale is teaching us werewolf self defense 101. Hopefully after we talk to Chris and Allison Argent they will help to. Dad I am telling you this because I need to do it. Despite what I said to Derek and everybody about not wanting a part of this, they are my pack and my family. and I will do what it takes to protect and save them. I need you to trust me not to lose myself and trust mom's heritage. Can you do that?" He finished? His dad looked at him again. For what seemed like hours he just stared at Stiles like he was seeing him in a whole new light.

"I trust you son." was all he said before he started eating breakfast. Apparently that was all they were going to say on the matter right now. They ate in silence for a few minutes before his dad broke it again.

"Are you going to wake Lydia up for breakfast?" he asked. He didn't look angry just resolved to the fact that this was Stiles choice.  
"Nah not yet. I think I'll let her sleep for a but longer. I can always warm some of these up and take them to her later." He answered back when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Stiles and his dad looked at each other before both getting up and heading to the door. There was another knock more urgent this time as they got closer. His dad grabbing his gun from where it hung on his belt as he went passed. He motioned for Stiles to open the door and when he did they both had one of the biggest shocks of their lives.

Danny fell through the door bleeding from multiple scratches. He was losing a lot of blood and it seemed like his wrist was broken. Stiles then noticed the bite marks. He dropped down to his knees beside him. Not caring about the blood, his father following suit. Stiles slapped lightly at his cheek to get him coherent enough to answer again.

"Danny? Danny! Come on buddy. You need to stay awake for me for a moment and tell me what happened. Danny!" Stiles shouted at him. Danny's eyes fluttered open again. Stiles father swearing next to him as he was checking his pulse and airways. The one word Danny said next made it feel like a stone was dropped into Stiles's stomach.

"Ethan...." after that he passed out.

"Danny come on man, wake up. What about Ethan? Danny!?" Stiles screamed at him out of pure fear. He didn't know what to do. His dad figuring it was a werewolf emergency was calling Melissa and Deaton as fast as he could. Stoles patted Danny's cheeks a few more times. Someone else couldn't die. Not Danny. So Stiles did the one thing he knew he could do.

"LYDIA!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm not sorry. Another Cliffhanger. Guys Danny's not going to be a were kay? But he will get some cool stuff out of it. I feel bad about doing that to him But I changed my mind about Dethan for this story. And Stilinski feels. So the nickname Mama Stilinski uses is actually what Google tells me is the polish word for baby. I like the idea of them being polish. So yeah Im changing the origin of red riding hood to polish. So I thought I would try and make it up to everyone for making the last chapter so late by writing a second in a week. I have gotten a lot of comments on my paragraphs and rest assured I know. Thank you for the critique though. I am using a new word composition software because trust me its easier to just copy and paste because I wrote a whole story using this websites text box and my computer died and I had to re write the whole thing. With the software bam no more losing work. On another note you can blame my beta for mistakes. My beta being me. I don't know anyone in fandoms to beta my work so yeah all on my own. So i had this big freak out about homework and shit since you know I'm a college student starving artist type. I thought it was due tomorrow and yeah no its not. I have another one to two weeks for all my assignments and thank god because I don't have any of it done. I mean nothing. Im procrastinating. I am the queen of procrastination so yeah. I have so much going for this story so if anything I write squicks you out grin and bear it or don't read anymore. I am not going to take shit about what I write. There are people out there who enjoy it and others may not. Also I would like to take a second and thank Yaoiizsmexy. She made some comments that literally made me spit coffee all over my text books. Sweet lord baby jesus she is hilarious. Thank you much for making me laugh so hard and making me want to continue to write this monstrosity. So song choice this time round. I love this song and I hope you do too.  
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QM-MGgOBUBQ  
> And art of the chapter: http://www.deviantart.com/art/stilinski-family-318043360  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Twinning-378681969  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/All-by-myyyyyseeeeeelf-328329081  
> Until Next time Love <3


	7. You and I; We Share the Same Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause everybody's so scared  
> We don't wanna go there  
> We don't wanna make a move  
> We got all our lives to lose  
> Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
> I play along  
> Like I don't know what's going on
> 
> Somebody make a move  
> Somebody make a move  
> Please somebody make a move  
> We all know  
> We all know what's going on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "LYDIA!!!!!!"

    It seemed like months had passed since Melissa and Deaton had shooed everyone out of the exam room. It didn't matter that this wasn't a hospital, they had to save Danny which meant that everybody needed to stay calm. Stiles was definetly not calm neither was Lydia but she was hiding her worry better. It seemed like Lydia and Danny were closer than anyone ever thought. Stiles thought back to the cruiser ride over. He remembers watching Lydia cradling Danny in the back seat  in the rearveiw mirror. It was like they were in love only different . It was a different side to her that he hadn't seen yet. He had never seen her panic or rush, not even when Jackson had been in trouble. He had never seen her so unperfect. She was covered in blood and tears were running down her cheeks. She wasn't even trying to hide them. When Stiles had first called her name back at the house it was like she had materialized next to him. For all he knows she did with her newfound witchyness. Which creepy but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. It was her that helped him drag Danny's body to the car. Never asking questions just doing. Now it was her sitting in a vets waiting room while one of her closesest friends life was in jeprody. That was what Stiles knew now. Danny and Lydia shared a bond that noone else did. Jackson. Jackson who despite what he said loved Lydia like noone else would. Jackson who was Danny's bestfriend through everything. Much like Scott was for Stiles, much like Stiles wanted to be for Lydia. Jackson was their bond. They must have grown closer after he left. They were the two people that cared about him the most, that argued with him and put up with all his ego and shit. And it was those two that he left behind. Sometimes Stiles really did hate him.

 It was after they had wheeled Danny away and they were left to worry and wait that he was thinking about it. Lydia may be his friend now. She may listen to him and maybe even care for him but Stiles will never replace Jackson or even Danny in her mind or heart. He realized now he wasn't what Lydia needed. She needed a friend who was going to talk nerd stuff and science with her. They argued about Harry Potter and equations. They worked together to figure things out. And now... now they would wait together for Danny. They would wait and worry and support each other. Then they would learn together. Learn arts that they only dreamed about to become stronger to save those they cared about.

~~~~

   It wasn't like Lydia to feel so useless. She never felt like she couldn't do anything but wait or worry. She was in charge always. She was an alpha female with out all the hair. And when she found him, she would happily kill Ethan. Never had she felt so unpoised or frazzled. Her nerves were shot and her heart was still racing. She had been dreaming when Stiles yell had broke through her subconcious. It was almost like she could feel the panic and horror in it that sent her down the stairs. Actually if she looked back on it she wasn't really sure if she ran down the stairs. It was like one minute she was in bed and then the next she was at Stiles side staring down at her best friends body. Danny was her rock after Jackson left. They were the two sole survivors that were left in his wake. After he left Danny came over with ice cream and pizza and they just ate and laughed and cried until they both fell asleep.

  In the past months Danny was her backbone. He was the one that encouraged her to give Stiles a chance at friendship. They would never be a couple like he had wanted because she valued his brain to much. If they were together there would be know push, no drive to make each other better. They would just be. In the begginings she had some hope to get Stiles and Danny together but then the twins had rolled into town. Admittedly Aiden had been a distraction. She was in lust with him. Who wouldn't be. He was hot and rode a motercycle, but as time went on and she learned the truth about him and the alpha pack that lust dissapeared more and more. Now with Danny in trouble Lydia couldn't really remember why she had found Aiden so attractive. Werewolves were dangerous, she knew that. Just look what had happened to Jackson. It was cradling Danny's body in her arms that brought on this panic. It brought back the memories of last May. She had been in the warehouse cradling Jacksons body on the cold concrete after Derek had killed him to rescue him from the Kanima's curse. She had lost Jackson twice now. She couldn't lose Danny. He would get out of this alive even if she had to bring him back like she brought back Peter. She would find out how.

  Snapping out of her trance she looked over at Stiles. Stiles who understood more than anything about those you love leaving you. Stiles who was so hurt by Derek Fucking Hale that Lydia wanted to kill him herself. Taking Stiles hand in hers was a great feeling. This wasn't a hand that wanted anything from her but compainianship now. It didnt want money or popularity. Just warmth anf comfort while they worried. And later strength and paternership as they train and fight together. Yes Derek Hale didn't derserve Stiles feelings. That man had alot to own up to.

~~~~~

  Lydia and Stile hadn't talked much and the sheriff had left awhile ago to go into work. It was after he left they made the mutal decision to call Peter and Allison to get them to the vet's office. Peter had been the first to arrive as they had given Allison specific instructions to wait until They knew more about Danny's well being. When Peter had arrived they explained to him what they knew and what they were planning to do about it. Danny obviously knew  about werewolves now so it was pintless to try and keep him out of it. Lydia and Stiles had both agreed that it was better if they included him now that He knew expecially after what they think happened with Ethan. Peter it seemed agreed.

It was hours later, when the doors to the exam room finally opened. A very weary looking Melissa and Deaton walking out stripping out of their gloves and surgical clothes as the came. Lydia and Stiles had both jumped up when they heard the doors open. But they stayed quiet, wanting to wait for what Deaton had to say.

"He won't turn and he will most definetly live." Deaton started. "There will be some bad scarring but no internal damage was detected. He has four broken ribs, his left wrist is broken and he has a concussion. Right now we have him in a light sleep to jumpstart the healing process. In a few weeks he should be back to normal aside from any lingering trauma. I'm assuming since neither of you have said a word yet you want to bring him into this?" He finished.

Lydia turned to look at Stiles and nodded, obviously chossing to let him speak since it was his plan in the first place.

"We are going to bring him into this but only if he chooses it. Otherwise we will just offer him protection from Ethan and the rest of the alphas." Stiles said. He was glad Danny was going to be ok. If he knew anything about Danny it was that he wasn't going to take this lying down. Stiles and Lydia both knew that even though Danny wasn't much of a fighter he wasn't going to let Ethan get away with this.

 After a few minutes of silence they heard the slamming of cars doors and the click of heavy soled boots on the concrete. Peter had started fidgetting worse than Stiles on a caffine rush and looked ready to bolt. It was only Stiles hand on his arm that got him to calm down slightly. When the door opened everyone turned to look. It was the click of a guns safety that got everyones attention.

The Argents had arrived.

~~~~~~

 "You! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be dead! I watched your throat get ripped out!" Chris Argent shouted, eyes narrowed, gun leavel between Peters eyes. Allison just took a step back and rolled her eyes. Did no one see Peter help Derek "kill" Jackson last spring. Scott, Allison, Issac, Stiles and Derek were seriously the only ones that knew. How had everyone else missed that. It's not like Peter was un noticable. He was much to flamboyant.

"I get that alot actually." Peter cut in sarcasticly.

"What are you doing here? Why are my daughter and I here?" Chris Argent cut back. What was with the tension between these two. Sure Kate killed Peter's entire family and then Peter went crazy and killed a whole bunch of hunters including Kate, but this tension was to much.

"Chris? Can I call you Chris. We need your help." Stiles said cutting through the tension. With that he truned around and went into the exam room. Looking over Danny's prone form was even worse. He looked better than before. With out all the blood. Stiles winced at the numurous cuts across his chest and one across his eye that would scar. They could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest, his nreathing not labored at all. Breathing out a sigh of relief he turned to look at the girls. It seemed Chris and Peter were still having their creepy stare stand off while Deaton looked on amused. It seemed Deaton knew the reason for the tension. Maybe he would share with the class. He was turning back to say something when surprisingly Allison spoke first.

"This has something to do with what you weren't telling everyone last night doesn't it Stiles? Something only you, Lydia, Deaton and Peter know? I'm assuming my dad and I are now part of it." She asked. She didn't look angry or suspicious merely curious. Stiles took a minute to think over her questions. Clearly she wasn't a disney princess, she was evil plain and simple. Evil! When he finally had his answer he was cut short by the other three walking into the room. The sight of Danny on the table stopping Chris where he stood. Stiles would have laughed at the look on his face if it wasn't for the situation. Well he still might laugh albeit a bit hystericaly. 

"What exactly happen to Mr. Mahealani? Let me guess... Werewolves?" Chris said. You could hear the acid in his voice. This was going to be harder than anyone thought. Chris was now staring at Peter with something almost like pleeding. What the hell was that about?

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist darling. I didn't lay a finger on the boy. Those days are well behind me. They weren't my finest moments since they ended in my death anyway. As you can see this goes against that silly little code you keep but noone in your family follows. This is the alpha packs doing and this is why we need your help." Peter said with a sweet smile as he drawled out the word darling. If Stiles didn't know Peter any better he would say it was almost suggestive. Which ok gross.

"What makes you think I want to help again? What makes you think I want a part of this? This world, your world decimated mine. Why would I ever want to set foot in it again? I have lost a wife, father, sister and mother to this world. Why would I ever return to it? Allison we're leaving." he said. His entire posture was stiff and angry. Now what were they going to do? Sure Peter could teach them to fight werewolves but they needed Chris to help them from the human side. Well shit...

"Hold on a second darling." Peter said freezing Chris in his tracks. " You seem to forget that your mother believed in fairness for werewolves. You forget who your mother was and who exactly started the so called decimation of your world. You seem to forget I lost everything before my family ever went up in flames." He contiuned speaking to Chris's back. Just what the hell was going on between these to. Lydia had a speculative look on her face while Allison looked confused. Deaton met Stiles eyes and just smirked. He knew that bastard. Stiles didn't see how Peter's words could change anything. If anything they seemed to make Chris even angrier.

"Besides we have a game changer this time. We have a red." He finished. At those words Argent spun around his eyes wide. This time Stiles couldn't stop the hysteric little giggle. Looking around the room once again he was surprised at the Argents reactions. Allison had this mischevious smile on her face (evil disney princess) and Chris just looked shocked. They clearly knew what the term meant.

"A Red? You mean from the old stories. How is tha even possible?" Chris started. HIs questions flowing all together into something unintelligable. Stiles cleared his throat then flushed when everybodies attention turned towards him. Damn his mother's fair skin.

"Chris, Allison, this is the reason we need your help. I am a red. Its been passed through my bloodline in a dormant state on my mothers side. My spark as Deaton calls it has always been present but I will reach my full mayjority on my 18th birthday which gives alittle over a month. We meaning me, Lydia and now Danny is he so choses need you to teach us self defense against werewolves from the human side while Peter is teaching us from the werewolf side. Also when the time comes I need you to help Deaton and me build my amplifier. We need you if we want anychance to save Derek's pack. Derek is with Jennifer Blake and I for one definetly don't trust that women. You need to decide wheter or not its worth the risk." Stiles finished. There he had said his piece. He knew Allison was game whether her father agreed or not, nut they could really use Chris's help. 

They waited intense silence for a few minutes as Chris comtemplated his options. Allison smiling m brilliantly as time went on. Lydia was looking over Danny again, and Peter was back to fidgeting. Peter was a werewolf, he never fidgeted why now? Stiles was determined to get to the bottom of this even if he had to have Lydia force it out of him. Peter had a soft spot fpr Lydia it seemed as she was the one that he attacked unsucessfully then had manipulated into bring his dead crazy ass back to life. It was strange 6 months ago Stiles didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him and now he was depending on him. Peter it seemed knew his feeling towards Derek and was still willing to help cure his nephew from his stupidity. He was still willing to help save a pack that had killed him once before. Everything was so fucked up.

"Ok We'll help. Its not like we have much choice. Stiles I owe that to you after what my father did to you last spring. If I had known for a second that he had you I would have stopped it. My mother would have wanted this as well. As you know the Argents are a matriarcal family, which is why I couldn't stop Allison from helping even if I wanted to but my mother was all for werewolves. She was quite close to Vivian Hale as I remember. Chris said. He didn't look angry anymore just resolved. That was all Stiles could ask for.

  Before Stiles could say anything though a groan cut through the room. It was all a rush as everybody was tripping over each other to get to Danny's side. Peter and Chris had taken a step back and seemed to be in the middle of one of their intense staring contests. Deaton reached him first and started checking his vitals. Lydia, Stiles and Allison all standing back alittle ways to give him room. All three of them were bursting with questions but they needed to ask the most important one first. Everything else could wait till later. When Deaton stepped back with a nod and a small smile Lydia stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Danny's forhead leaving her hand there when she stood back up straight. Allison quickly moved around the other side of the table and grabbed onto his right hand while Stiles took the left.

"Danny, buddy I need you to listen me for a second. I'm not going to ask what happened just yet since I already have a pretty good idea but just bear with me." At Danny;s quiet nod he continued. " We need to know if you want to be a part of this. I'll explain in more detail when your rested up a bit more and if you want you can back out later but right now I need to  know what you want to do." He finished. Danny frowned for a minute then realization crossed his face.

"Fucking werewolves right? Ethan and his brother are werewolves. Is everybody messed up in this town. Ethan almost killed me for just mentioning Issac's name. If I do this Stiles I am not turning back.' Danny said his voice raspy. Allison leaving Danny's side to grab a cup of water from the sink. After she returned Lydia helped him sit up slowly so he didn't pull his stiches and take a drink.

"Are you sure you want this Danny? You don't even know the full story." She asked queitly. It seemed there was a note of pleeding in her voice. Stiles wasn't sure if it was for him to join them or run as far away from this crazy town as he could. After Danny finished his water he placed his hand over the one Lydia had on his shoulder. Looking up at her with a small smile of understanding he nodded. Looking towrds Stiles after she returned that smile, Stiles could see the resolve in his eyes even if it was tinged with fear, which really he didn't blame him he said...

"Sign me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORDIE THIS IS LATE! So I am shamelessly stealing quotes and stuff from Jeff Davis and the cast. Is this a thing? Is this ok? God I don't care. I can give a disclaimer. I do not own teen wolf. It belongs to Jeff Davis and the SEXIEST cast alive. If I did there would be more sterek sexy times. A lot more. Like I'm thinking just straight up sterek porn. Can they show that on MTV? No? oh well I tried. So I got the idea for Danny's new appearance from the Teen Wolf panel at comic con. Keahu looking all sexy in costume with the scar and shit. I can't help it. Who doesn't want to see scared and sexy sweet Danny? Sp next chapter might be some Peter/Chris back story. Peter is definitely going to explain whats up. I'm sorry the chapter is so late. Writers block sucks ass. Also nerves. Holy fuck nerves. My sister is reading this. Like she actually likes a slash pairing and I'm freaking out. She and I don't agree about my ideas and I love slash pairings canon or not. So its a new thing. Can I stop worrying about this now? This by far has been the hardest chapter to write. Why is it so hard to write an old people love story. Its nuts seriously! And there is a new fandom I have officially joined. Spartacus is like the best t.v. show ever and if you like hot sweaty mostly naked men, blood, gore, deceit, and an actual canon gay pairings with sex and everything go look it up!!!!! Seriously it needs more love.
> 
> So song for the week:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLyJtBWzSNg&list=FLS-ebPS9-cGwb1oKuZ0ERJA&index=5  
> And the lovely art from deviantart for humor: http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/I-m-fabulous-405103698  
> And to follow the story sorta: http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/Soulmates-never-die-327802442  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/Peter-Hale-403610670  
> Until Next time <3


	8. But in This Twilight, Our Choices Seal Our Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will not speak of your sin  
> There was a way out for Him  
> The mirror shows not  
> Your values are all shot
> 
> But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness  
> So hold my hand consign me not to darkness"

 It's like electricity running through veins that prevents the shift. It's like a raging inferno comsuming everything in its path. A brewing storm, and all comsuming madness. Such events that bring people together and tear them apart. You can't prevent fate even though you try. You can prevent sparks in your veins by running away, you can prevent fire from starting by being cautious, you can stay safe from a storm by hiding in a cellar, madness by medication and the simple thoughts of staying sane. Life has a way of catching up to you no matter how fast you run, how catious you are, where you hide, and how heavily you hide behind your sane mask. It has a way of giving you things, happiness, love, and then tearing you from the arms of beloved. Crushing every ounce of sanity and well being until there's no where left to run or hide, no risk untaken, and all consuming madness killing the rational mask. Life is hurtfull and weakening. Life's a bitch.

~

 It's like a regression into the past, every single event leading up to this moment running through the front of his mind as he look's into those familer painful eyes. Grey speckled with green. Hard and cold, that once looked at him with love and lust. He see's his nephew slamming him into  a wall just that morning, Hurt flashing in familer amber eyes. False smiles from she devils. He feels claws in flesh and the hope of seeing a niece alive again. She looks so much like Talia, beloved sister and best friend its astounding. Personality hard and determined just like Laura. He see's flashes of bitting words followed by loud laughs when he watches the boy ramble. So sweet and slight just like his mother. With a personaility to rival hers as well. Creamy skin covered in dark constellations, eyes that lash like amber fire. That wasn't the first time he had seen it either. He remebers the fear of the alphas symbol, and the feeling of finally doing something good again. Watches as a new wolf is born from darkness. Standing proud and strong in flickering head lights. Eyes like Ice just like his, just like Derek's once were. It hurt to see strong shoulders and narrow hips again across the warehouse, knowing that if those grey eyes fell on him he'd be dead before he could turn.

 It was something he had always admired about the man. His aim and his composure. It was like watching a car crash as the man realized he was the only person that ever stuck to that stupid code. Father, sister and now daughter slowly falling away from a proud and just history. Monster born of greed and revenge terrorizing a town he once knew. Hurting people he once cared for. His nephew a strong alpha despite what he says, a pack that even not all there supported their alpha. His good nephew that was the downfall to their past.  A young man torn from a world he loved and torn from arms of beloved family. Part of it was his fault. He remembers waking in the cold ground. Mind shattered but whole at the same time. His nephew and the red head.

 He never meant to hurt the redhead, cause the pain she felt. It was his soul so recently cresting the waves of death that latched on to the power in her. It was such a simple thing at the time to latch on to her brilliant mind after he attacked her. She had potential to be so powerful and he was going to use that. Nurse her power to greatness. He shows her visions of him in diffferent forms, some horrifying, some gentle and kind. Visions of his younger self and a house that was built for a family that hardly walked the earth anymore. So shattered was he that the madness that once ran through him now transfered to her. Changed her. He regretted that but still stayed inside her. Watched her break and grow stronger. Felt her mind try to fight him. It was like he was watching the world through her eyes. The foolish vain boy running from what he most feared. Lithe figure becoming something more than an annoying fly. His protege become stronger and stronger but still keeping that rightousness and fairness of a child. 

 As he felt his life seeping away from him felt a relief. No longer was he a power addicted alpha hell bent on revenge. Now he was a scarred mentally man embracing death. His last words to his nephew were terrible. A mask born of regret and pain. It was like reliving the night mare when those boys lit him on fire again. Reliving the screaming and pain as he listened to his family burn. It was a good pain, releasing him from everything he had done. He would never regret the feeling of that woman's blood under his nails, the feeling of her scared shaking against his chest. He had finally reduced this monster that tore their lives apart to nothing by becoming a monster himself. What he did regret was doing it in front of the child. Little did he know that it would lead to her becoming something she didnt want to be. A monster herself. 

 It was the first time he had seen him since before the fire. Still strong and beautiful as he protected his protege. Some how he had learned the truth of the crimes his sister had commited. Even from a distance he could see the disbelief and distrust aimed at her just like his gun. Watching him in his beastly form caused a quiver of release. The wolf that was buried so deep under the monster howling in triumph. His mate returned to him. Oh how wrong he was. He was now the enemy, he broke the code by killing those damned hunters, by biting Scott and attacking Lydia. He blamed it on the madness within. Stiles had been an accident really. The first time he had met the boy he was still scarred, still imersed in darkness. It surprised him how much the boy awoke with in him. He was only half joking when he offered the bite to him. Someone like Stiles in his pack, resiliant and resourceful. The boy was truely brilliant. It wasn't until he was staring him in the face on the lacross feild that he truely realized who Stiles actually was. It was like memories started flooding back in, flooding in a light that banished the madness. Helped him regain some sense. Like and ember, or a spark.

 He doesn't remember much from when he was the alpha. He does remember strength beyond his broken and burned body. He remembers fury everytime he cut through flesh. He remembers the true wolf in the back of his head howling and snarling in rage when his claws pierced his former best friends, beloved nephews back. Howling in pain, and sorrow as Laura was torn to shreds. Before that theres darkness, that brightens until he remembers his family. His sister so alike yet so different from him, mother, neices, nephews. He remembers how Deaton had been like a part of the family. Honestly the last time he had seen Deaton he had thrown a chair at the man. He remembers the pain of a broken bond that only his sister could fix. Overtime the crack in his soul slowly repairing itself only to leave shadows of pain and scars for ever etched there. Further and Further back he travels. He remembers joy and love. Bodies intertwined, sleak with sweat and hot with passion. Oh they were so young once, so in love. When they had first found each other it had been an accident really. He had always been handsome and smart but never one for the popular crew.  The other, with his crooked smile and grey green eyes had been strong and handsome. He played sports which explained his broad shoulders and tan skin. Everytime he smiled, the easy laugh lines around his eyes crinkled sending his breathe racing. It was the moment they met that changed everything. That bond that shattered Peter's world when broken changed everything. 

 Who knew how a soulbond between a werewolf and werewolf hunter would turn out. Peter knew now. Oh boy did he know. Back to the present staring into grey green eyes.  The  frigid stare across from him cracking slightly. He watched in confusion and pain as his gaze flashed with guilt, then warmth and love so quickly he couldn't keep up. When the man across from him slowly raised his hand as if to touch him Peter did the only thing he could do and bolted.

~

He's angry obviously. This man across from him helped destroy the world he had loved and knew. In all honesty standing before him,was like standing before a firing brigade, watching his life pass by him. People usually say that when they have had a near death expearience, and maybe thats what this was. He couldn't breathe, couldn't seem to break his composure even though he was sure his heart was racing. It wasn't like he didn't know what his actions had caused all those years ago. He knew that somewhere deep down he regretted it as well. His life felt like it had been mistake after mistake and he had no idea how to fix it.

 It all comes rushing back with one glance at haunted blue eyes.

It wasn't love at first sight or anything. It was more like an earth shattering discovery. One glance at the wiry shy boy he had been in high had been his undoing. He had always been popular. His mother was one of the greatest matriarcal heads in the family. She was the one that put Beacon Hills in a state of peace despite what his father wanted. He was once young and strong, now he was a broken man who had made many mistakes. He was 17 when they met for the first time. He knew who he was, had immeadietly tried to get information after that first glance. He was a Hale, part of the werewolf pack his mother had become an honerary member of. He was the alpha heir's brother. Their first actually meeting had been a disater, despite the plans he had made. 

 It was any regular school day, his friends goofing off around him, Victoria hanging off his arm. She was as beautiful back then as she was till her last breath. Flaming red hair falling in waves around her sharp face. It was sometimes sad that he felt no attraction for her. At one point they had been messing around, but when he first saw him fate decided against it. The boy he had been was cocky. He was an excellent athlete, had a girl always on his arm. His parents had lived in a big house, and his sister was considered one of the hottest girls in school. He had never wanted for anything, even after he found out the truth of the world. When he was young he thought he could just ignore what was really out there and keep living his dream life. It was out of sheer curiousity that he had wandered around in the woods after practice one day that he came upon him. Eyes glowing a dark gold after he had starled him. Even though he knew what he was it was still a shock, but it didn't stop him from wanting to touch him. Reaching his arm out slowly he couldn't help but shake. Eye's locked he took a deep breath and steadied his arm. Before he even had the chance to touch that smooth looking skin the other bolted.

 To say it got better would be a complete lie. After that the other man avidly avoided him. They never locked eyes in the hallways anymore, they didn't share glance or small shy smiles across class rooms or the cafeteria. All in once second, one glance his life had changed, and he was positive he never wanted to go back. This beautiful predator was his prey now and he wasn't going to give up. After that he took to waiting in the woods after practice, in hopes of catching the other. Days passed until on a rainy thursday afternoon he got the chance. He remembers leaning up against a tree smoking when the other sauntered through the bushes, stopping short. It had been tense, but then the earth started to move again. Smiles got larger, hands started to wander and finally he got what he wanted. 

 It was his mother he first told about the bond and she had been overjoyed. It was her that said to not tell his father or sister just yet. Time passed and the bond got stronger. Heat escalating, lightening striking. Every touch, every kiss, every bite like a chain around his heart, till one day it ended.

He remembers the panic afer hearing the news that his going to get married. His mother long since passed. He has no choice he father told him. He needed a wife to carry on the bloodline. It was like shattering glass, his happiness and hopes crumbling around him. When he finally got the courage to tell him, he needed to fufill his families duty it was the day the earth ended. There was no crying or screaming, there was no pleading. He was angry, angry that he had to shatter this bond. The last night together was rough, scratching, bleeding, biting. There was no pain in it though. That would come later. Later when he was waiting at the top of the aisle for his new bride, her pale skin and bright red hair so different from warm shades of brown. Their wedding night was filled with the mournful sounds of broken howling. 

Fastforward to his return. It was like putting the past behind him coming back to his old home. He had heard about the tradgedy that took everything he once held dear. Heard that three survived only to scatter like ashes in the wind. He had come back beacuse it was a sign that things were shifting and changing. His marrige was happy, he had a beautiful daughter, and a wife that was stronger than iron. fastforward again, hunters are dying after his sister comes to town. His daughter is dating and everything is falling down around him for the second time in his life. There's a monster lose in town and he needs to follow the code and protect it. He owes that to his mothers memory. 

There's another earth shattering blast when a kid tells him the truth of what happened behind the tradgedy, his own family falling to ruin because of a broken word. His sister had been the real monster, harming innocents and destroying a child.  The first time he see's his heart again he doesn't recognize the man behind the madness. Its when he's burned again that he shifts back. Their eyes meet and there's only pain. Kate deserved this. She desrved what she got, even if it was he who did it. He understands really, but the code has been broken and now all hell was going to break lose.

He remembers his fathers arrival, the kid his daughter loved was a monster. His daughter becoming Kate. He remembers the night his wife came to him bleeding and broken. Drafty, silent. They had built a strong marriage. She had known nothing of the other though. He remembers pushing the knife in, dividing flesh for a killing blow. He remembers a familur flash of gold then a heaviness in his arms.

He watches his father manipulate her, drive her into something he never wanted her to be. She's angry all the time, she hardly has a good word for him and she doesn't stick to the code. She destroys the lives of friends and enemies alike. Its when that vain kid dies on the lacross feild that he realizes, his life is changing to fast for him to keep up with. His daughter on a rampage, she scoffs at the code. His father bringing home a human kid to taunt the monsters. Hurting the pale fragile wisp of a human. He makes his decision then and there. He lets the monsters go, and heads out to save another. He remembers the shock and finality of his fathers confession. His father who had always been strong and overbearing now reduced to a pile of black shiny waste. A kid standing triumphant, howling out sucess as his eyes flashed a familur blue.

 He remembers watching the monst..no boy holding her hand making promises of a better future, he watches her make a decision for her self for what seems like the first time in forever. He knows she won't stop loving him and vise versa. After he would be a hippocrite if he tried to change it. He remembers them holding each other. Never speaking.

The trip to france so recent seems like a distant memory. Being told by the mysterious vet his father is alive still ever more in his mind. A pack of Alphas threatening his home. One kid dead and more to follow. He helps because he knows he can't stop himself. The boy who loved his daughter has grown into a man. The boy his sister detroyed still hanging on. Now their asking for his help again when he just wants to leave and begin again. Its the revelation of new power, a game changer that has him agreeing to help, even though his daughter had already agreed. Things were going to get messy sooner or later.

And now staring into bright blue eyes, he still remians as cold as stone. This man in front of him is the one that started everything and he couldn't help but blame him. Its the pain in those eyes as they stare at each other thats so startling. He looks back as if haunted by memories and guilt. Its like looking into a reflection of the same eyes he saw the night before his marriage. Distant and sad. He can't help himself. He reaches out to touch smooth skin. His hand isn't shaking this time. Its just like their first meeting, the other looks startled and then bolts. His feels loss tenfold as his arm hovers in mid air. Reaching for something he had lost a lifetime ago and forevermore due to his own choices. Theres noone to blame but himself. This is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm back! My muse was dead and now she's not and it's been forever I know. Maybe it was the show hiatus. I mean seriously there should be a new episode of teen wolf every moonday night all year round. That and I religiously stalk Ian Bohen's twitter account even though I don't have an account of my own. He's hilarious seriously. So i'm super excited about the direction my stories taking as I go. I hope I started to resolve the paragraph issue. My sister actually loves the story and she wants me to keep writing. Thank you for all the comments and kudos and hits this has recieved. I know it's been along time but I am so grateful that you all have stuck with it. Hell its been book marked 50 times and thats 50 more than I thought it would be. Over 9000 hits as well. So honestly thank you. Your comments and support keep my muse alive. This chapter was hard to write actually. I know I left off with a cliff hanger in the last one and now I'm going in a completely different direction. All will be revolved in time i swear. So more flash back stuff, This is a new side to the story. The song is actually from a video a girl created on youtube about Peter and Chris. I was trying to look up some inspiration on how to get the mechanics of this relationship right between twitter stalking the both of them and youtube videos and I found this little gem. So song of the chapter:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_p5mqkTxMQ  
> and the some art for you.  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/Set-aflame-343029594  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/Peter-Hale-by-canaury-347041648  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/PeterxChris-340889689


	9. We Were The Flame That Wouldn't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Cheesy Training Montage Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We were the ones who weren't afraid. We were the broken hearted  
> We were the scars that wouldn't fade away  
> How did we let go, how did we forget that we don't have to hide  
> We won't believe the lies again, We won't be paralyzed  
> We can be who we are  
> Now we are alive  
> We can fight they cannot contain us  
> It's who we are  
> We are undying  
> We are forever  
> We were the tears that passion cried. We were the sacrifice  
> We were the flame that wouldn't die inside  
> How did we go wrong, We will not forget  
> We will not be left behind. We won't give up the fight again  
> We won't be denied"

  For all intensive purposes Deaton had to admit these kids learned fast. All four of them growing and expanding their limits as the weeks went on. He would have loved to see what would happen if they didn't have a time limit. Stilinski's 18 birthday was approaching quicker than expected and they need to be ready. Argent had the frame work, just needed some fine tuning. Martin was truly terrifying once she knew what to do. Mahealani was a surprising turn of events. There was magic in his blood but it was much more than that. It turns out then when he was attacked by Ethan, the power absorbed into his body and triggered power from his ancestors. The myths about Kupua are rare but Danny has it in his blood. Stilinski on the other hand was the most surprising. Everyone had thought that he would be to clumsy or fumbling trying to learn but as it turns out he has good aim and an even better mind for his tasks at hand.

 These kids deserved an award for how hard they worked. Allison he always knew was talented but everyone else excelled at everything he threw at them. With Mahealani's bulk he could take down Chris himself. Martin was light on her feet and her slight build gave her more speed. Stilinski was good with a gun but that isn't what he needs to learn. While researching with Deaton after everything had been explained Argent knew he need to help find a good shape and material for the amplifier. As he and Deaton worked on it, the kids trained and went to school. On the outside it didn't look like they had changed, well except for Danny of course. On the inside though strength and power rushed through them. 

 Each teen had their own strengths, their own powers. Allison was amazingly talented with her bow, be it short range, long bow, or crossbow. It had been Lydia's Idea for her to make her own bow and arrow heads. Saying that if they infused them with the magic surrounding her friends and family it would be stronger and always hit her mark. While they worked to carve and create the bow, Danny used his blood magic to enchant the bow string. He created it so it would never snap or break. Each pull of the string would send the arrow straight. Her father had finally decided she was ready for her final test. The Argent family had a tradition that when they finished their hunter training they would forge their own silver bullets. Allison had another idea. When she talked it over with everyone they had agreed, even her dad. She would make silver arrow heads.

 Lydia was brilliant. Witchcraft was something always scoffed at or believed evil. In some case's (like Voldemort) that was true. Lydia was able to combine every piece of knowledge in her head mathematical or otherwise to create a magic all her own. Every spell, every incantation was devised in such a way that sometime's Deaton couldn't believe the strength she held. Peter had always known of course, which he went around telling everybody as much as he could. To say that their relationship had improved would be an understatement. They were like too peas in a pod. Sarcastic and wickedly smart. Add in Stilinski and all hell broke loose. Lydia's magic was like a static energy that they had all felt but it wasn't her only strength. Once when Peter had disappeared for a few hours he came back carting a set of antique daggers that Lydia took to throwing and spinning between her fingers. There was one terrifying moment when Stiles had said something to her and she chased him around the clinic with flames in one hand and a dagger in the another. Let's just say she didn't need to make Molotov cocktails anymore when she could blow things up with the snap of a finger. Terrifying truly.

 Danny had been a good looking kid. He had always knew that. But now, now he was scarred and he wouldn't change that at all. When everyone had thought Danny would run from what happened to him, they were all wrong. He embraced the truth about Beacon Hills and his friends. That's what they were now anyway. When he accepted that, is when his power truly awakened. His grandmother had once explained the origins of his family but he always shrugged it off as myths and old ghost stories. Now, now though he knew. The first time he shifted had felt strange. He wasn't expecting to be laying on the exam table in the vet's office listening to Stilinski talk, and then the next moment be on all fours covered in fur. When Deaton had said he wouldn't be a werewolf he was right, he was a wolf of another kind. Kupua were tricksters of a sort that had magical energy and could shift into another form. With his access magic energy he needed an outlet Chris Argent had said. That was the first time he picked up his two swords. He wasn't going to let Ethan get away with this and he was definitely going to protect his new pack.

 Stiles was worried. He didn't seem to have any magic like Lydia or Danny. He had his belief sure but it didn't seem like anything compared to what everyone else could do. Deaton had reassured him his abilities would make them selves known after his "journey" and that there was nothing to worry about. He had no idea what Deaton, Argent and Peter had planned for his amplifier and he hoped to god his fighting skills would eventually get better. Peter had told him once he gained his full power and his amplifier that he wouldn't need hand to hand combat skills so much but Stiles still wanted it as back up.

 School had been tense.Miss. Blake had tried to speak to Stiles the Monday after everything had went down. Perhaps to reassure Stiles she wouldn't hurt Derek or give away their secret. Save it Bitch. She requested that he stay after class when Lydia cut in that if it wasn't about Stiles school work which they both knew was perfect than she had no reason to talk to him. Allison and Lydia had then formed a barrier on either side of Stiles and waltzed out of the room. Scott had wondered why he was being left out of things, and Issac was worried about Danny. Boyd just wanted to attack both twins, and to say the entire school was shocked at their new rag tag group was an understatement. Lydia, and Danny everybody could understand being together, Allison had the excuse of being Lydia's best gal pal, but add in geeky awkward Stiles and the whole school was stumped. As the week passed slowly Stiles knew they needed some sort of release for everybody. Not just team human but the wolves as well.

 Despite the gossip at school, a crappy Alpha and nosy wolves the 4 of them had bonded. They had all been hurt, twisted, and changed in some ways, but now the were a unified force. Allison had been used as a puppet by her grandfather, Lydia had been attacked by Peter, then lost her one and only love as soon as she found him again. Danny had lost his best friend and then was attacked by his boyfriend, and Stiles... Stiles had lost people he loved as a child, he had lost an entire family, the same time Derek did. He lost his mother, and the Hale's in what seemed like a unstoppable string of events. Now he was losing Derek. Derek who was one of his last ties to the Hales. Derek who would rather be with some strange woman than take care of his pack. Take care of him. They had been tortured, attacked and pitted against each other. They had been in petty high school stereo types, and had fought against things they couldn't understand. Now they were strong. As their power grew so did the hope that everybody could be a pack when this was all over. Even with out Derek

 God knows, he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. That pull between them that Stiles didn't want to look to far into just yet. He had seen Derek and Jennifer around town. Grocery shopping, and even furniture shopping for what Issac said was for the loft. He also said that she was always around. Cora had taken to staying with him and Boyd most days, because she said she couldn't stand the lingering stench of her perfume. Every time their eyes had met or Derek had looked like he wanted to say something to him, he turned and walked the other direction.  It seemed that Derek hadn't taken Stiles warning to heart, but why would he. He was the stupid kid that wasn't reliable at all. Not to mention their past and all the times Stiles saved his life. That didn't mean anything at all. It hurt to know that Derek didn't care but right now they had bigger things to worry about. There had been another sacrifice, and the next full moon was in two weeks. It just so happens that it fell on his 18th birthday. They needed more help then they had, and Stiles knew just who to call.

~

 The Sheriff knew what was going on. in a way he always had. He didn't have to like it though. He missed his wife, but strangely not as much as he used to. Stiles liked to think it was because of one Melissa McCall and in someways he was right but that wasn't the full case. He saw his wife everyday. Not just in pictures, or the ring still on his finger but in his son. It was like this light around him that he could see. He knew she was there and that she was proud of her son, and proud of him. It was Wednesday afternoon when he walked into the kitchen that he caught the tail end of a conversation Stiles was having on the phone. 

"...Yeah yeah asshole, I owe you got it. No need to be so rude." Stiles had said over the furious muttering on the other end. The sheriff couldn't really hear anything but muffled shouting and probably a few curses, as he made his way to the fridge.

"So can you be here in two weeks or not, because if not I'm going to hang up on you and forget I ever talked to you again." Stiles shot back kind of sourly. Who ever he was talking to must have given the right answer because his son's shoulders relaxed and he barked out a laugh.

"Well thanks scales, love you to. Bye!." He called, laughing as he hung up the phone on full blown shouting now and turned around beaming. The sheriff just shook his head and continued his search through the fridge, as Stiles walked out of the kitchen giggling. The last thing he heard was...

"Put the bacon down dad!" Which caused him to drop it in surprise. Damn his son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidokie so this took longer than expected, and its so short. I just had a hard time writing it I suppose. Honestly I don't really like this chapter but I had to put something out for you guys. Just out of curiosity are any guys actually reading this? That would be super awesome. I would like to think that my writings getting better with time honestly and I hope you do to. Your comments keep me happy and make me work harder than ever to get a good chapter going. So there's been a bit of a time skip here as I couldn't figure out how to write the conversation with Danny without repeating everything in like 2 whole other chapters So I have been receiving comments about Peter/Chris and while I thank for your input, I like the pairing. There won't be to much about them in here though. Just some background stuff and maybe so reuniting. Don't worry it won't take over the story. Maybe someday I'll write their story, but right now I want to focus on now. So we have different POV's of training and hopefully next chapter if it goes right will be a sexy fun chapter. This is so angst already I need to spice it up a bit. Danny's new look is sort of inspires by the costume he made and wore to comic con. And maybe some Zuko from avatar thrown in. Plus I totally think Keahu could pull off a facial scar and swords. It'd be so sexy. I also wanted to included some of Keahu's actual background and mythology of where he's actually from so Kupua. I guess I'm getting tricksters in the story with out Kira and the kitsune. I like Kira's character, she's a lot like me but Allison (sobbing) and Scott are my ship and I will go down with it! Figuring out a song for this chapter was so hard. I didn't want to do a cheesy training montage you see in movies so I hope it didn't fail. Let me know what you think of my song choices so far. Do you listen to the songs while reading? That'd be cool, I write to that song on repeat till it's burned in my brain.  
> Chapter Song:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olvWiDNp-Fg  
> Chapter Art:http://www.deviantart.com/art/team-human-391690947  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/Team-Awesome-408873894  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Twinning-378681969  
> Kapua info:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kapua  
> Lydia's Daggers  
> http://www.wartski.com/cast.htm


	10. Put on Your War Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
> One maniac at a time we will take it back  
> You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
> So dance alone to the beat of your heart"

 Blood pumping to the heavy bass, sweaty bodies pressing in on all sides, strobe lights flashing. It was an addictive drug to anyone who needed to get out of their minds, out of the cycle for a little while. Except one mind that was running on constant energy. A thought process that couldn't be deterred. Not by the slick slide of flesh and leather,or the electric pulse vibrating through the crowd. 

  When Stiles had suggested that they get everybody (except Derek, of course) together for something fun, he didn't think Lydia, Allison and Danny would trick him into criminally tight pants and kohl eyeliner. He didn't think Scott would even want to venture back into The Jungle. Of course he was wrong, because wherever Allison goes so does Scott...even if they weren't together. Boyd had no opinion just came along because of Cora, and Issac. Cute puppy adorable Issac was the biggest traitor of them all. While Stiles had thought that sweet shy Issac would be against the idea of even venturing into such a place he had been traitorously and completely shockingly wrong. Of course Issac had to bring up the fact that he almost had a three some with Erica and Jackson the night of the disastrous rave. Save Stiles poor innocent mind from the images please. Against all reason, he agreed (read forced) with them. He needed to get out, have some fun, let loose or whatever. He didn't need to explain to them that his heart was broken, they knew. Or at least the human's did. They new everything. For all the heightened senses in the world werewolves could be pretty dense.

  He knew what they wanted from him tonight. Lydia wanted him to dance and drink. Have a good time, and forget their responsibility for a little while. Allison wanted him to have a good time, but he could see the understanding in her eyes. She was hurt by loved ones too. The actions of her grandfather and aunt. The truth of her mothers death. At least Scott was still by her side, even if they weren't together at the moment. Danny was the worst. Danny knew how he felt about Derek. Knew the most out of all of them what he was going through. Ethan had taken a piece of Danny that couldn't be replaced. It had shaken him to his core. His method was to dance and drink and to hook up with the hottest body he could find. While Stiles could see some merit to the idea his mind just wasn't agreeing with him. They had just 12 days to get everything in motion. 12 days to save Beacon Hills from a force it had never encountered before. They had a war to fight, whether Derek was with them or not. His friends were definitely right. He needed to let loose.

Turn off you mind Stilinski, even if only for a few hours. With that he turned his thoughts away from the ever present danger, and lost himself in the music.

~

  It wasn't until hands turned him around that he realized he was lost to the music. Strong, warm, soft hands on his somehow bare hips. Bright Blue eyes in front of his face all of a sudden. Somewhere in the middle of his trance he lost most of his friends. Scott and Allison had disappeared within the first hour, probably to make out some where. He could just see Boyd and Cora dancing on the edge of the dance floor, a slow sad sway that didn't match the music at all. It looked like they were missing something, or some one. Blonde hair and Brown eyes flashed across his hazed mind. He could still feel Lydia gyrating against his back. They had made an amusing chain. Him, Lydia, Issac, with Danny bringing up the rear. They didn't want to stray to far each other. It was obscene and hot. Stiles was tipsy, dehydrated and a little turned on, so it was a surprise when he felt a large naked chest against his back, only to be spun around to meet said blue eyes. The eyes in question belonged to a beautiful man. He wasn't Derek gorgeous by far but he defiantly made Stiles list. The blue eyes were framed by long red lashes, and a soft face full of freckles. He was clearly Irish, even if his accent didn't give him away when he crooned in Stiles ear. Asking for a dance in that lilting voice made it impossible to refuse. 

   Said man did have a name. A very traditional Irish name, that made Stiles tongue tie when he tried to say it, with his alcohol fogged brain. Coinneach was everything Derek was not, even as he maneuvered Stiles away from his friends and closer into the shadows of the wall where the strobes couldn't quite reach. He was gentle, his eyes softly asking if this was ok. He wasn't demanding or gruff and Stiles found he didn't want to say no. He had never been kissed before, certainly not by a man, and maybe this would be the best place to do it. There weren't any obligations or requirements to this. It didn't have to be more than a dance, some kissing and heavy petting if he didn't want it to be. 

  He let out a startled gasp when he felt his back the wall. The cool concrete, helping clear his mind a bit. He could still see his friends from over Coinneach shoulder. Lydia now in between Issac and Danny. Catching Danny's eye he saw the flash of a smirk, before his mouth returned to Lydia's neck. His attention turned back to those blue eyes and the thin lips that were slowly making their decent towards his. Eyes always asking, no pressure. Stiles let go and closed the distance between them. It felt wrong. It wasn't like those demanding harsh kisses he had dreamed of. There was no beard scraping his skin, no teeth nibbling on his lips through the kiss. No hands demanding every bit of his skin. This didn't make his blood boil, and his skin tingle. It was a nice kiss for sure but it didn't excite him the way his fantasies did. Flicking his eyes open, he watched Coinneach face as he kissed him. His eyes were closed and he was clearly into. His hands were wandering softly. Keeping them above Stiles clothes, not going anywhere that could possibly scare Stiles off.

 It was during his musing that he noticed, two pinpricks of red light across the club. Maybe he was just imagining it, but it made Stiles throw himself farther into the kiss. Just to spite his specter, imagined or not. Closing his eyes again, he tilted his head to get a better angle, slowly probing his tongue along the seam of his partners lips, to deepen the kiss. Coinneach responded just as he had hoped. Enthusiastically. The kiss took on a hotter edge, but with the gentle undertone still. Stiles hands started roaming, finally settling on strong shoulders. He didn't want to open his eyes again to see if he had truly imagined the alpha eyes being flashed at them. The music was loud once again. The lyrics turning into something downright dirty. 

_"Pull me off to darkened corners Where all other eyes avoid us"_

With the volume of the song and, the lyrics meshing with how Stiles had been feeling for weeks now he almost didn't notice the low growl coming from behind his partners shoulder.

All of a sudden, there was a gust of air, a small shriek and lips ripped away from his.

" What the fuck is going on here!"

~

Derek had just been curious, when he had heard Cora was going out. He didn't mean to eaves drop on His uncle and sister but he couldn't help it. He had had little to no contact with his pack, because he been busy with Jennifer. So his ears perked up at the mention of his pack, and Stiles. He still didn't understand what was wrong with Stiles. He thought he would be over this little tantrum of his by now, but no Stiles had continued to surprise him. Every time they ran into each other the kid straight up ignored and avoided him. Jennifer had told him that her efforts to talk to him at school were always thwarted as well. He just didn't understand the reasons behind it. 

His wolf had been prowling around in his mind restlessly for weeks now. Every time him uncle came home smelling of Stiles it made his blood boil. His wolf was howling to get out, to run. Only 12 more days till the full moon. He was excited for this moon. Not only could he finally complete the full shift, but he wanted to share it with Jennifer. Wanted her to see that he wasn't a monster, but a strong and beautiful creature. TO say she was a little nervous was an understatement after the last moon, but she was willing.

Like he said, he hadn't meant to get sidetracked by Cora and Peter's conversation. He hadn't actually meant to follow Cora to that thrice damned club. He had been in The Jungle once before, and that hadn't gone well for anyone. He was surprised when he got there, to see his entire pack along with Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and the Malaheani Kid. He was even more surprised to see the grace Stiles moved with as he danced. His lean frame swinging fluidly with the beat. Was it hot in here?

As he tracked his packs movements, he didn't dare approach them. Didn't dare intrude on something he technically wasn't a part of. His eyes slowly tracked their whereabouts. Scott and Allison were curled up in a booth together, kissing slowly and laughing every so often. Boyd and Cora were closest to him swaying slowly to the beat. It was inappropriate for this music but to each his own. Lydia and Issac were trapped between Danny, and Stiles. they moved as a unit, never breaking from the dirty, sensual dance. Arms tangles, hair sticking to their skin. 

Derek then caught the flash of red, slowly approaching Stiles like some kind of predator. It set his wolf's hackles on edge. The man was built but in a lean sort of way. He had wavy red hair and a shy smile. Nothing special. Derek's eyes tracked his movement like the hunter he was. When those hands landed on Stiles hips his wolf snarled. Watching as Stiles willing turned into the mans embrace and ground their hips together gently, swaying with the new beat, Derek felt a pang of something dangerous. Something dark. He watched them slowly move further away from Stiles friends. Further into the shadows. Didn't they know wolves could see in the dark. When their lips met his wolf let out a growl. A predatory growl. His body unwillingly moved closer to the pair, then froze completely when he noticed those eyes on him. Amber fire lit with pain and the promise of revenge. Then he watched as that smooth throat tilted even more to get a better angle, those slim hands sliding up those strange shoulders. His wolf howled, and a fog settled over his mind. It was time for the monster to come out and play.

 ~

_"Tear my heart out slow and bleed me."_

 Stiles was stunned to see that he hadn't imagined Derek. Derek was here, inches in front of him. Red eyes flashing, angry growls escaping his throat. Coinneach had disappeared back into the crowd. Afraid of what he had seen. What was Derek doing here! Why did he have to ruin the first good time Stiles had had in weeks. He definitely deserved a piece of his mind and Stiles was going to give it to him.

"Who was that? and Why was he kissing you!" Derek beat him to the punch. Eyes still blazing crimson, lengthened teeth flashing. What. The. Fuck.

"Oh so now your interested. What happened to your beautiful witch? Is she here? This doesn't seem to be her scene." Stiles couldn't help retorting back. Derek looked stunned for a minute before his growls ramped up. 

"Stiles." He ground out, "who was that?" his tone deadly. I repeat, WHAT. THE. FUCK. Stiles caught sight of Lydia, Danny and Allison heading his way. The rest of the pack over by the door. They must have noticed what was going on. Clearly they cared enough not to bail on him. He didn't care about Derek's question, he just knew he needed to get away from him, before he said more that he'd regret. Moving to go step past him, he just barely made it before his shoulder was caught and he was slammed back in to the wall. 

"Stiles! Who was that!" Derek repeated only getting louder. They were attracting attention now. Lydia and the others closing in on them.

Eyes widening, and breathing leaving him a rush, fury surged through him. Oh so this was how he wanted to play, well fine Stiles thought. Let's play.

"First of all Derek you, don't get to do this. You have no fucking right to demand answers from me when you made your choice weeks ago. Who I kiss and who I choose to spend my time with, is none of your concern as you so graciously proved these last few weeks. Thanks to you my new friend has run away when, i was seriously hoping for some much needed fun tonight." Stiles paused, Derek's eyes had lost the red. They were back to shocked greenish blue. To late to stop now. Better make it worth it. A clean break.

"That's right Derek, I'm talking about sex. Sex with a man I just met in this very club. A man I was hoping to possibly go home with. I've been in the market to lose my v card for awhile, where's a better place than here to find someone willing." Stiles sneered. He knew he was being crude, but he was so angry. 

"Liar" Derek hissed out. So quiet Stiles almost didn't hear it. He was done.

"Why does it matter Hale. It's not like you care. Goodnight." With that Stiles slipped out of his hold and into the protective circle of his friends. He maybe stronger physically, but he couldn't breathe. For all his bravado, his words tore through him. He needed to at least make it out of the club, before breaking down. He felt Lydia's hand slip into his and Danny's hand settle on his lower back. Allison in front maneuvering them through the crowd and out the door. This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

~

Derek couldn't believe what he heard, as he stared at the wall where Stiles had been. Stiles wanted to have sex, that hadn't been a lie. His choice of partner had been though. He could recall how Stiles had felt leaner, thinner under his hands. He had trembled slightly in Derek's hold. What had just happened? He felt sick to his stomach. His wolf whimpering in distress in his mind. Stiles scent fading, his ears now deaf to anything but Stiles rapid heart beat. He only come here to observe. to watch his pack from a distance. He had missed his date with Jennifer. This was not how his night was supposed to go. What had he just done exactly?

_"Feel the pain getting bigger Go insane from the bitter feeling Trippin' super psycho love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back Bitches! Holy god its been to long. I want to damn myself for leaving everybody hanging, but i just couldn't figure out where to go. I was stuck in a rut and now hopefully i'm not. I don't want to make excuse but I had a dreadful full time job that just swamped me with apathy and no creative spirit left in my body. Needless to say I have recovered and have loads of time to write now because i get to play with babies all day and bounce ideas off them cause they can't talk yet and therefore can't judge my poor shipping fangirling heart. So i am really behind with this story as i'm like a season and a half behind because this takes place in the Jennifer Blake/ darach story line but to hell with that. I want to completely disregard Allison's death, and Boyd's, and save my broken sterek heart from Stalia and Dredan. Don't get me wrong I love me some Malia but Sterek is my ship and I will go DOWN WITH IT!!!! For the record, I don't know how to write slash, or males kissing males. I have kissed girls and boys but i don't think its quite the same. I also don't ship Issac/Lydia/ Danny. Just Danny and Issac. We need to remember this is purely for fun. Our babies need to relax, remove some tension. I also don't condone under age drinking (liar heh). So here have another chapter on me. Oh and a song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKOlBZJ7Izs  
> and some fantastic art that really has nothing to do with this chapter: http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/4-x-This-Might-Hurt-mixed-media-372770372  
> http://bubbababe.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterek-Let-me-love-you-331477257  
> YOU! I WANT TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!  
> The actual songs they are dancing to in the chapter in my head are here. Do you have any idea how many Gay Club Dance playlists i Listened to to find the right song! As never having been to one personally (I want to so bad!!!) i had to resort to google and youtube. I still don't think I managed it. You cant go wrong with lady gaga right?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3o342AhKmg Uh hott man dancing with you to this. Hips grinding and shit. Oh baby. Get it Stiles! Show Derek what he's missing.  
> FYI Coinneach means attractive person or so some dubious source from google tells me. Creative arn't I?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo  
> Its got a groovy beat and dirty words. It fit nicely as a background tune to Derek and Stiles little tiff. My babies just cant figure shit out can they.Derek's so dumb sometimes. Useless, totally useless.  
> I'll stop now. Until Next time! (which is soon I pinky swear!)


End file.
